6: No time for romance
by funnygirl00
Summary: What Sherlock Holmes Jr. wants is to build a successful career as a detective like his father. He has no time for romance, but there are two ladies he works with Mary Watson Jr. and Lisa Walker, Molly Hooper's daughter. He soon finds himself in the midst of an emotional crisis when circumstances open up his heart to the emotions that made his father surrender many years ago.
1. 1: Painful memories

**Ok, as declared by popular vote, here is Sherlock Holmes Jr.'s story. It was originally titled 'Ordinary People' until I heard the song 'No time for romance' by Simon Bowman and thought it would suit his character. **

**Now, this fic is rated M. I'm sure everyone remembers Mary Watson's attack in 'So Close.' Now, it start's off with Sherlock and the rest of his group rescuing Mary and Linda from that scene. Now, for those who've read the previous fic, you know what to expect. To those who haven't, please go back and read the Sherlock series up to this point. As you've noticed by now, they are numbered. This is the 6th story. If anyone is sensitive to this kind of subject material, just skip the italic print. I put it in a dream sequence, making it easy for people to skip. **

**As always, I own nothing except for the Holmes family, mainly, Tammy, Sherlock Jr., Linda, Scott, Alexander, John, William, Maria and Monica. (What a list!) Clark Reynolds, Lisa Walker and I will own Mary Watson Jr. until BBC releases season 4, and only if her name is Mary will I relinquish ownership. **

* * *

Chapter one: Painful memories

* * *

_Sherlock moved towards the front door, entering the room carefully. He nodded to the officers and they immediately entered the flat. He could hear a woman crying, no, it was Mary crying. Her sobs were heartbreaking when she suddenly screamed in agony. Her screams sent chills down his spine. He followed the sound towards the cellar and his heart almost stopped as he saw lying at the foot of the stairs his sister Linda, lying unconscious on the floor, blood pouring out of her arm. _

_He hurried down the cellar stairs, gun ready to fire on the first man to draw a gun. When he stood on the final step, he wished that one man did have a gun so he'd have an excuse to shoot them. For the sight, he saw churned his stomach violently. However, it wasn't the sight of his sister bleeding that caused him to feel sick. It was the sight of a completely naked Mary Watson being violated by two men on a table. _

_Her tied arms were thrown over one man's neck, while he was thrusting deep inside her. The second man had a hold of her head while he was forcing himself inside her back passage. Neither man had any shame. She looked so small and fragile with her body stretched between the two men. He could see by the look of pain on her face that they'd taken every small scrap of dignity that Mary Watson had held dear to her heart._

_He fired his gun into the air and shouted. "Police!"_

_At the sound of his voice, her head had jerked up and what little color she had in her face bled out of her cheeks. But her face twisted into a look of pain as the man behind her released into her. Mary cried out and sagged forward onto her other rapist's chest. _

_Sherlock cocked the gun and pointed it at the man's head. "Get off her…NOW! Both of you!" _

_Sherlock's blood boiled as the man moved away from her. He was certainly fighting the urge to give him a castration via bullet. All the men, his friends here would swear that it was an accident. But due to the circumstances and his friendship with Mary, no one would believe it. He risked a glance at Linda; she was being helped by another officer. As near as he could tell, the only major injury was deep cut in her arm. Fortunately, it appeared that it hadn't cut her to the bone._

_The other rapist pushed Mary's exhausted body away from his before spitting in her face. Mary began crying as several officers approached her. She began backing up, crying in hysteria. "No! Don't! Don't touch me!" She held her tightly bound hands in front of her, attempting to give herself a sense of modesty._

"_Wait!" He said sharply to them, causing them to stop. He holstered his gun. "My sister needs help, look to her. I'll help Mary." He would have preferred to help his sister over Mary, but Mary didn't need stranger's touching her at this moment. He cursed himself for leaving his coat behind. He carefully pulled his long-sleeved white shirt over his head, unbuttoning it as he knelt down a short distance away from Mary's figure._

_She turned aside as tears poured down her cheeks. "Don't look at me."_

_The shame in her voice had torn at his heart. He held the coat out in front of her bruised body, shielding her nakedness from him somewhat. "I'm not, Mary," she looked at him, despair in her eyes. "I'm looking at your face. I promise. May I put this on you?" Mary gulped noisily as she turned aside, giving him the faintest of nods. He placed his shirt over her, trying not to notice her virgin blood staining her thighs. He reached into his pocket for his knife. "I'm going to cut your bonds." _

_Mary nodded, but she didn't respond to him. He carefully cut the ropes that had been holding her hostage. She pulled her hands free and began to rub them. In her haste, she knocked his shirt down, again exposing her to his gaze. She gasped and covered herself instinctively. Her innocence made his heart bleed. He maintained direct eye contact with her as he held up his shirt. She turned her back to him and slid her arms into the shirt, buttoning it up._

"_Sherlock?" He turned to see a friend of his, Neville Scott, holding out Sherlock's coat to him. "Here. We're looking for her clothes."_

"_Thank you." It was a new navy-blue suit jacket, but he didn't think twice as he wrapped it around Mary's shoulders. _

_He gently pulled her up from the ground and she began sobbing again. "No. No. No. No!"_

"_Mary, it's me." He said gently as he lifted her up into his arms. She cried as he held her close. He turned to the paramedics who were approaching with a stretcher. They laid it out and Sherlock laid her down on it. This position only caused her to cry harder. "Shh," he said as soothingly as he could. "it's all right Mary. We've got you now. They're not going to hurt you." Her breathing mounted as she began hyperventilating. "Hey, easy, easy." He took her hand and she looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror. "Look at me. Mary, you've been hurt. Please, just hold onto me and let them do their job. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise." The smallest trace of fear had vanished in her eyes. He held onto her hand as she was lifted up and moved towards the stairs where she could be moved to the waiting ambulance. "No one's going to hurt you while I'm here. I promise."_

* * *

Sherlock sat up in bed gasping for air as his mind registered that it was a dream again. Again, that horrible dream. It had been a little bit more than five months and he'd still dream that horrible nightmare of the night that he wished he could forget. He glanced at the clock, it was 6:00, and his shift didn't start until 8:00. He pushed his comforter to the side and stood up. He went to his closet and grabbed a clean shirt. While he took after his father in style, he didn't take after him in color. He had his mother's brown hair, and his hair was straighter and lighter than his father's was. He preferred a variety of color; blue and green were among his favorites. He went into the bathroom and washed his face before getting dressed.

He went down to his parents flat, opened the door and stood there in the doorway, remembering a time when it had been buzzing, full of life and noise. He never thought he'd miss his mother and father's constant show of affection until mother had died, come back to life, only to sink into unconsciousness again. She'd been unconscious for two days and father hadn't come back home since then.

The dishes from the party were still there and he made a note to get John and William to clean up the flat. Father, when and if he came back, wouldn't be happy at the mess. He felt sadness once again overwhelm his soul as he remembered standing there helpless as his father stood there crying as they'd been told mother was dead. And he'd never forget the relief in his father's eyes as mother had become conscious again. Right now, waiting for mother to wake up was wearing on his nerves.

Deciding to go to Bart's and look at some microorganisms of some specimen's that he'd left there, he went down the stairs. Hearing the television set on in John and William's flat, he pushed the door open and saw both of them watching something.

Both their heads whipped around to look at him as he opened the door. He cocked a brow. "Mother never let you guys watch television until 6:00 PM. The rule still stands." They glower at him. "The flat upstairs need to be cleaned up. You two get a head start. Tell Scott and Alexander to help you as soon as they're up. Then make sure you're off to school on time."

"You're not our father." John snips.

Sherlock shoot's him a glare. "No, I'm not. I'm the man of the house while father is gone and you have to do what I say. If you have the time to watch television, then you can make time to clean up mother and father's flat while they're at the hospital. We don't want it dirty when they get back."

"If mother comes back." William mutters.

Sherlock fights the urge to smack him upside the head. "She will be fine. She's going to wake up, just you see."

"If she hadn't had those two, little-

He cuts off William's next words whish were probably going to be unsavory. "Your sister's names are Monica and Maria; you will address them as so. They were unplanned, but that doesn't mean they were unwanted. You saw mother, happier than she's been in a long time. She wanted them and you know if the choice had come down to choose between her life and theirs she'd have given hers up for theirs in a heartbeat." He inhaled, vexed to find his emotions running ahead of him again. "Now, I'm going to text Linda, so you make sure that you are working on the flat."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She left a few minutes before you came down here. Clark came by and they were out in the hall together. She was dressed and ready to go somewhere."

"Probably just wanted some time alone. I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" John asked. "You don't start work until 8:00."

"I'm going into use Bart's lab. There's some research I need to do." John snorts. "You've got your work, I've got mine. Now, let's get to it!"

The boys did so, grumbling and complaining. As he shut the door, his admiration for his mother grew. How she managed to raise five boys and one daughter with father gone part of the time was admirable. He grabbed his scarf from the rack. He prepared to exit the building but stopped when he saw Linda and Clark, through the window, on the steps together. Clark had her wrapped in his arms tightly, swaying with her, giving her comfort and strength with his touch.

While he was prone to getting a tad envious of people's relationships, he hadn't let it dominate him. He was like his father at this age, uninterested in such a thing. While he would have liked to have someone that he could talk to or someone that he could be there for, he just didn't have the time for romance.


	2. 2: Skinny love

Chapter two: Skinny love

* * *

He couldn't concentrate on the organisms. He tried, but he failed miserably. His mind was running around focusing on dozens of things that weren't of any consequence. His phone beeps and he looks at it. It's from the Yard telling him that he doesn't need to come in until 10:00 as another co-worker needed to work those two hours. He sent a reply, saying it was all right with him because he was working on a project, which was a lie of course. A lie that killed his phone. The moment he sent the text, his phone died. He groaned and reached into his briefcase to get his extra chord to charge it.

Once he got it charging, he pulled out a Rubik's cube. This game always calmed him down, gave him a sense of some control in his life, but today, it wasn't possible. He wanted things back to normal. Father and mother, snapping witty comments at each other that made absolutely no sense. Father subtly lusting after mother with his eyes while she was simply reading a book; or she was sprawled on the couch listening to Antonio Carlos Jobim. Moments of father pulling her down beside him on the couch without breaking eye contact from the wall's stare because his mind was elsewhere.

The sounds of music as mother sang at the top of her lungs and father shouting out what note she should be singing but wasn't. The scent of her homemade pizza, suited to everyone's tastes. That was the one time they both worked together and with all the tasting they did together, it was a wonder they had any room to eat their pizza. The odds of them getting germs was likely since father would feed her a pineapple or she'd give him a pepperoni and neither would bother to wash their hands after placing a finger or two in each other's mouth.

He looked down at the cube, irritation flooding him. He threw the cube across the room at the wall as the door opened. Lisa Walker, Molly Hooper and Charles Walker's daughter entered the room. She frowned and picked up the cube, being careful not to spill the coffee she held in her hand.

She shook her head and walked up to him, holding out the coffee mug to him. "I brought you this, but I'll give it to you if you promise not to throw it at me."

He holds his hand out for it. "Promise."

She glances down at the Rubik's cube in her hand before trying her hand at it. He watches her out of the corner of his eye as she makes several stupid moves. She's obviously making it a bigger mess than any progress, but when he can concentrate again; it'll be another minor challenge for him.

She looks at him sideways for a moment before speaking. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

She frowns. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She nods. "Ok." She looks back down at the cube. "Any change with your mother?" He tightens his grip on the mug at her innocent question. "My parents were wondering."

Her tone, though soft, is irritating towards him. She looks like her mother, except she has her father's wavy, dark brown hair and green eyes. Her face isn't as mouse-like as her mother's is. Mr. Walker had been somewhat of an influence on his wife during their marriage. According to his father, Molly was an annoying mouse-like person. She was timid and quiet, no backbone to her at all. Lisa was like that, but she wasn't timid and did have a backbone. She's a little more curvaceous and taller than her mother. Her clothes are certainly more stylish. She preferred fun and vibrant colors to muted ones.

"No change." He responds tightly before sipping the coffee.

"I'm annoying you, aren't I?" He almost spits out his coffee at her words. He looks at Lisa; she doesn't look hurt, but just being observant. She hands him the cube, an eyebrow subtly arched. "Promise not to throw it at anything until I've gone. Don't want to become a suspect for any broken materials in here. Make sure you don't aim it at anything that can break."

He takes the cube and exhales. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't bother." She says with no malice in her voice. "Your mother is in the hospital, unconscious and here I am making small talk. It's bound to upset you, especially when you haven't eaten yet. You need something in your stomach, even if it is just a piece of fruit."

He exhales. "Thank you but….I really don't need anything."

She nods as the door opens. He turns as his eyes fall on the partial cause of his troubled soul. Mary Ann Watson. She's wearing pale pink scrubs, which look simply dreadful on her. Her face has a faint coloring about the cheeks and she's wearing a pale pink lipstick. With her blonde hair pinned back in a severe ponytail, she looked like a matron for an old school advertisement. Her hair used to be very wavy once upon a time, or was it curly? He couldn't remember. She flat ironed it now.

She cleared her throat. "Sherlock….your mother is awake." Relief washes over his soul as his mind takes in the words. "She seems to be suffering from no adverse affects."

"Thank God." Lisa hugs him. "I'm so glad!" He smiles broadly, as joy fills his soul. He returns Lisa's hug and spins her around in the air for a moment. She laughs and arches her brow as she pats his shoulder. "Now, there's the Sherlock I know!"

He laughs as he turns and walks towards the door. "My mother is well again and father will be coming home sometime soon to resume his role as the man of the house." He groans. "Congratulations to my mother for raising all of us rather well, considering how annoying we've been. Frankly, I'm ready for both of them to come home." He reaches out and hugs Mary. "And thank you for-

"Don't touch me!" The words burst out of Mary so sharply that he jumps in surprise at her. He looks down at her and sees that her eyes burning and brimming with tears. "Don't!"

He steps away as she rubs her arms. "All right, I apologize." He mentally curses himself for forgetting that Mary is still very sensitive around men. "I'm sorry."

"Mary," Lisa says gently. "he was just happy. He didn't mean anything by it. You know Sherlock, he rescued you, he'd never hurt you."

Mary shivered and rubbed her arms harder. If Sherlock didn't know any better he was sure that, his rescuing her made it worse for her. They saw each other frequently, but rarely spoke two words to each other. He was sure every time she saw him, she remembered her horrible ordeal. Lisa touched her shoulder just as Mary began crying. He shifted uncomfortably, not sure of what to do. How could he have forgotten her traumatic ordeal so quickly? Mary was just now being able to look him in the eye. And he had to go and hug her. He turned and walked quickly away. He moved towards his mother's room, desperate to see her smiling face.

He pushed the door open as he heard his mother ask. "Where are my sons?" He enters and finds his mother holding one of his sisters. She looks weak and tired, but she is smiling brightly. "Hello!" He pauses for a moment, drinking in the moment, committing it to his memory. "What have you been up to?"

He hesitates for a moment. "Nothing." She frowns slightly and he glances around the room hoping to avoid her searching eyes. He sees Uncle John standing in the corner and clears his throat. "Uncle John, I think Mary needs you. She's in the lab with…Miss Walker."

Uncle John frowns. "What's wrong?"

He instantly takes a blank face as he shrugs. "She's upset about something."

Uncle John doesn't ask any more questions. He just moves towards the exit to see to his daughter. Feeling all eyes on him, he walks up to his frowning mother and hugs her. "Hello mother." He inhales her in, she still somehow smells of Elizabeth Taylor perfume. "You look much better now."

"Yes." She pulls away and studies him. "What happened with Mary? Is she ok?"

He straightens up and shifts uncomfortably. "Yes."

She's silent a moment before saying. "Have a talk with your father as soon as possible." He groans in aggravation. _Why did mother have to be so smart? _"I'm your mother. Don't try hiding things from me, it doesn't work."

Scott and Alexander enter the room and Sherlock backs away, allowing them to surge towards their mother. As everyone talks, he glances at his father. He's gained back five years of his life now that she's going to recover. He watches them carefully before glancing at Linda and Clark. Linda's smiling brightly and Clark has a hand on her waist. He watches the two couples. Could anyone look any happier than couples in love when the family crisis was over?


	3. 3: Awkward atmosphere

Chapter three: Awkward atmosphere

* * *

Mary Watson stood by helplessly, growing more and more embarrassed as her father shouted at Doctor Jack Connors. Her father's face was an angry red as he bellowed. "Keep your wandering hands away from my daughter! If I even catch you speaking to her again I swear, I will have a word with your superior! And if you touch her again, I will have your job and I will set Sherlock Holmes on you as well! You won't be able to find any place to work after this!"

She stepped closer and touched her father's shoulder. "Please," she whispered. "no more."

He exhales and waves his hand at Doctor Connors. "Get out of here. Now!" Doctor Connors walked by her, his presence was tense and stiff as he brushed past her. She exhaled deeply when the door closed, announcing his exit. Her father wiped his sweating brow before pounding the table. "Damn it."

"I, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have….put myself in such a situation."

Her father glowered. "You went into a supply cabinet for supplies. If anyone was out of line, it was _him._" He exhaled deeply. "And….where did Sherlock come into it?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "He didn't. He….hugged me when I wasn't expecting it and I…overreacted."

Her father stepped towards her and shook his head. "My dear girl, Sherlock rescued you. He'd never wish you ill."

She nodded and looked down. Ever since she was twelve years old, she always fancied Sherlock Holmes Jr. From the tales she heard about him, he was just like his father, uninterested in love. Though he was probably more uninterested in her. Mary was shy and timid and she didn't consider herself very attractive. They were friends though, or at least she had been until… her ordeal.

She thought she'd die from humiliation during her attack. And just when she thought things could be worse….she'd been rescued by him. Of all the men to come to her aide, why did it have to be Sherlock Holmes? She almost died of embarrassment that he had to witness her in her naked, bruised and bleeding state. He could never look beyond her injuries now and see her for the woman she was. She could see the pity in his eyes every time he looked at her now. That hurt her, it hurt her very much. It hurt her even more to see his attention to Lisa Walker.

Her father had told her how Molly Hooper had been sweet on her Sherlock Sr. a long time ago. It would be very ironic that after all these years that her daughter married the son of the man she'd wanted for so long. Lisa was a sweet, pleasant and intelligent girl. Rarely moody, but when she was, she was like the very devil. Sherlock always managed to bring her out of her mood though, but he always did it without even trying.

Her father exhaled. "We need to find something for you to do. Something to….break you out of this fog you're in."

"I'm fine Dada."

He arches a brow at her use of his pet name. "Don't think you can hide your emotions from me. I'm your father…and I've been in this position once before. Twice actually."

She knew what was coming and she shook her head. "No. I can't do that."

"I'm only saying this because…your mother," he hesitated for a moment. "was attracted to danger. I was in a deep rut, when I met Sherlock and….I think…if you're anything like the two of us, the change would do you good." He exhales before speaking. "I'm going to have a word with Sherlock and Sherlock Jr. and see if it's possible for you to be Sherlock Jr.'s partner." Panic surged up inside her and she began shaking her head. He holds up his hand. "No. I honestly think that it would be good for you."

"Father."

He arches a brow. "I know, I shouldn't order you around as you're an adult now. But, you're my daughter and sometimes I will ask you to do unpleasant things. This is one of times." He's silent for a moment then he adds. "It'll only be once in a while, on certain cases. Nothing, too crazy or dangerous like Sherlock and I'd get up to."

She bites her lip and exhale. "I'll think about it."

He shakes his head. "No. I'm insisting on this Mary, you will help Sherlock Jr. with a case when it comes up."

* * *

Sherlock watched as his father carefully shut the hospital door behind him. He pauses for a moment, as if composing himself before turning to face him. His father looks happier now, knowing that his wife was going to be all right. He glances around the hospital and nods. "Let's go sit in those chairs."

He nods. "Yes sir."

"Now, your mother said to talk to me, and that's what we're going to do." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't take that stance with me young man, I was your age once, remember?" They both sit in two chairs and his father exhales deeply. "All right, what is it your mother thinks I need to talk to you about? I know it has to do with Mary, now don't deny it. What happened?"

He exhaled as he leaned forward and studied his shoelaces. "I hugged her. Now, it didn't mean anything. She came in and told me mother was awake and I hugged her."

"Natural reaction."

"And then she started crying."

"Not so natural reaction." He rubs his chin. "That girl certainly doesn't take after her father."

"I shouldn't have hugged her."

"It's been six months." His father pointed out. "She should be able to take a hug from you, especially you. You rescued her."

He nods. "So everyone's been telling me. I think….she'd have been happier if….it hadn't been me who rescued her."

"Why would you think that?" His father asks with a frown on his face. "If it had been anyone else, both she and Linda would have been dead that day!"

Sherlock shrugs. "Things are so…awkward between us. Not that there was anything to begin with."

"I think….you should take her out for one night." Sherlock stares at his father in shock. "Not on a date, but…try to get back to being friends again. Friends can go out together and it can mean absolutely nothing."

"But….if we're just friends…why should I ask her out?"

"You're not asking her out. You're inviting her to a casual dinner to try to vent the awkwardness between you. Take her out shooting or something like that. No ice-skating though. Took your mother there and look how _that _turned out. Ice-skating was more romantic that I thought it was. Maybe take her to the gym and teach her how to defend herself. That would be the sort of thing that's unromantic and practical at the same time." He stands up. "I can see that she wants to talk to you. I'll let you two sort things out. I'm going to rest with your mother for a bit. I'm exhausted."

Sherlock looks up to see Mary standing a short distance away. She nervously approached him as his father passed her by. Mary stood there nervously about a foot away from him as she handed him his phone and charger. "You…left these in the lab."

"Thank you." He reached out and took the phone from her. He cleared his throat. "Look—

"I'm sorry." She says, beating him to his apology. "I…well, a doctor…was a little…forward in his actions with me and I. I just…went off the deep end."

He nods. "Oh."

She blinks and looks at him curiously. "Is…that all…you're going to…say?"

He frowns. "No. sorry. I was just thinking that it made sense. After all….it was just a hug."

She blinks and nods as she looks down. "Yeah. Just a hug."

He decides that he's going to take his father's advice. After all, one meal together wouldn't be any harm. He inhales and blurts out. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"


	4. 4: Rejection

Chapter four: Rejection

* * *

The minute those words left his mouth the blood drained out of Mary's face as she reached for the nearest thing to support her. She was in total shock. He cleared his throat. "It's not a date."

She blinked in surprise. "Then….why did you-

He pats the seat beside him. But she shakes her head. "Ok. It was…my father's idea." She looks at him with curiosity. "It's not a date. Look," he clears his throat. "my parents…think that it would be a good idea that we….spent a day or night together." Her eyes widened more. "Not in a sexual manner or anything like that. As friends of course. We could go…I don't know. To a game arcade, shooting gallery, something like that."

"No."

Her reply is so cold and instantaneous that he's surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"No. I don't want to go out with you Sherlock Holmes." He frowns as she continues speaking. "If you ever ask me, which is unlikely, or any other girl, don't tell them that it was your father's idea. It really, really sounds quite flakey."

"My parents suggested it." He said tightly. "It was my decision to choose to invite you or not." She glowered at him. "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want…you to go back to the way you were."

She blinked before asking. "And how was that?" He's silent for a moment. "How was I before this?"

He exhales. "You were kind, sweet, trusting and a nice person to be around. Now, you're cold and untrusting, understandably so, under the circumstances." She flinched again. "But it's been six months now Mary. And….I'd also like to know why…you're especially cold towards me."

She stiffened and tugged on her coat. "I act as I feel. And as for," she inhales as her breath hitches. "how I react around you…. The answer is staring you in the face." He frowns in confusion at her tone. "You're the son of the great Sherlock Holmes." He straightens and glowers at her. "Use your mind palace or whatever and solve the puzzle."

"And you're the daughter of Doctor John Watson." He snaps at her. "Your mother was a trained assassin!" Her eyes flare with anger. "Excitement and attraction to danger runs in your veins, as does your obvious self-pity!"

Mary drew her hand back and struck his cheek. He grasped his cheek and stared at her in shock. Mary…rarely at any time raised her voice. Having her raise a hand to him was enough to almost knock him to the ground in shock. Her body shook. "You…don't know everything. My father….told me….he was going to assign me to you," at his wide-eyed stare, she added. "for some cases. You will reject his offer. Regardless of what your parents say."

"Why should I?"

"If you want to help me," she bites out. "you will leave me be! Because no matter what you do…you will only serve to remind me of something that I want to forget!"

With that, Mary turns on her heel and stomps away. He stares after her for a moment before looking towards his mother's closed door. He stands up and carefully opens the door. The sight that greets him causes him to close the door. His father, sound asleep right beside mother, both reclining in each other's arms.

He closes the door and glowers at the door. "Now what do I do?"

Then he remembered some words of wisdom from his mother. _You can ask your father's advice on anything. However, when it comes to romantic advice, ask me!_

He groans. "Now I remember!"

* * *

Mary's hands shake as she closes the door to the lab. She exhales and leans her head against the wall. "Mary?" She spins around to see Lisa there. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Lisa shakes her head. "You always were a bad liar. Did you talk to Sherlock?"

"Why is everyone so interested in Sherlock and me?" she snaps in irritation. "Honestly!"

Lisa blinks. "Excuse me for just asking. I'm going to assume you did."

"We talked, argued and I left."

"Undoubtedly because he was right in the end. My mother told me to never argue with a Holmes, you always lose."

"Your mother never had the guts to argue with a Holmes member."

She glowers. "I know you're hurt and upset, but don't you talk bad about my mother or else there's going to be Hell to pay on your end! Now, back to Sherlock."

"I don't want to talk to him! Why can't everyone just leave us alone? Not that there is an 'us' or will ever be an 'us.' All I want is some peace!"

Lisa's eyes widen. "Oh my God." She breathes softly. "You….you're in love with," the blood drains out of Mary's face. "Sherlock!" Lisa shakes her head. "How….how could I not see it before? Is this why?" she asks. "Is this why you've been so….cold towards him?"

"I am not!" she protested. "I am not in love with him."

"Mary," Lisa walks over towards her. "we've been friends for years. You may be able to hide a covered elephant in a room. But once the cover is off, you'll have a harder time convincing someone else that there's nothing there." Lisa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It makes sense now why after….he was there for your ordeal. You must feel…broken, hurt and abused. But you're also worried about…what he must think of you." Lisa's soft words hit close to home. "He didn't see you before when you're a strong woman. And now…when he does see you, he looks at you differently. You wanted love and to your eyes, you think he sees pity. Am I right?"

Sobs break loose from Mary's chest and she begins crying. Lisa shushes her gently and hugs her as she cries. Lisa's grip is firm as the flood of pent up emotions are released. After several long moments of crying and a dreadful headache, Mary gets some control over herself. Lisa hands her some paper towels as she wipes her face.

Mary sniffles. "He asked me out today."

Lisa's eyes widen. "And? What did you say?"

"I-I turned him down."

Lisa looks at her as if she's insane. "For Pete's sake why?!"

"Because…he asked me out because….his father suggested it!" She blubbers. "And I said…no! He didn't want to…his father practically…ordered him."

"And right you are!" She says firmly. "A boy doesn't need his father to tell him which girl to ask out on a date."

Mary wipes her eyes. "Please….don't tell Sherlock."

"I promise you. I won't tell Sherlock." Lisa said solemnly. "But I do think that…in spite of it being his father's suggestion that you go." Mary stares at her in shock. "Yes, it's despicable I know. But if you want him to see you as something other than a wilted violet, you need to prove him wrong."

"But," Mary whispered out. "I'm scared."

"Everyone's scared of something Mary. You're going to be going out with other men. Think of Sherlock as….therapy. He'd never hurt you and while you're out with him, no one is going to hurt you."

Mary nods. "I'll think on it."

Lisa smirks. "You're going to tell him you changed your mind, right?'

Mary bites her lip. "I guess so." Mary trembles slightly. "I've never been on a date before."

Lisa nods. "Then….we're going to route through your closet for something he'll remember."

"He said it's just friends."

"You've got to catch him off guard. He'll be so stunned that he'll be tittering on the edge of his pedestal for a bit. Now, I'll come over to your house a bit." Lisa studies her. "I'll bring over a few of my things, just in case."

"I'd appreciate it. I don't really have anything…frilly."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Neither do I…I've got….striking more mind. Now, go patch it up with him."

* * *

**I just posted 'Gorecki' the Captain America story that was in the running. **


	5. 5: The first date

Chapter five: The first date

* * *

Mary shook her head as Lisa opened up her suitcase to reveal a ton of different outfits. "No way!"

"Oh come on!" Lisa says as she pulls out a turtleneck, knee-length, teal dress. "This would look sensational on you! You can wear leggings and look so sophisticated anywhere!"

"He mentioned taking me shooting."

Lisa gives her a look incredulity. "Honestly! Oh well, no matter. In America, if women could cross hundreds of miles in a corset, layers of petticoats and material, then you can handle shooting in this outfit. However, don't be surprised if he gets a little close when he teaches you how to shoot."

She glares at Lisa. "Were you watching 'Torchwood' reruns again?"

She smiles. "I can't help it! God, that John Barrowman was so handsome!"

"Was, being the defining word in this case."

Lisa pulls out a multi-colored blouse with a plunging neckline. "This with a belt and black pants are definitely more striking. Or," she pulls out a light, blue chiffon dress. "this is great for tonight. The weather is beautiful and it'll look so beautiful on you."

"I don't think a part of this not being a date is hitting you."

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Honestly! If I had a onetime chance with the boy I fancied, I'd knock for a loop. You, need to rise to the occasion." Lisa pulls out her last outfit. "This…is my secret weapon." It's a scarlet red, aviator style dress. "I made it myself. Mrs. Holmes was wearing it a few months ago and I just had to have that dress in red. It doesn't look like much, but you put it on and it's like the sexiest thing you've ever seen. Personally, I think you'd look great in this dress."

Mary studied it. It was a simple dress and definitely, something she wouldn't ordinarily wear. The zipper in the front unnerved her. One quick yank and, no, she wouldn't think that way. She pulled the dress of the hanger. "I'll try it on."

"All right." Lisa bustles over to Mary's makeup table. "I'll look at what you've got."

Mary groans slightly. She appreciated Lisa's help, but regardless, she couldn't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear.

* * *

Sherlock knocked on Uncle John's door. This was the most ridiculous scenario he'd gotten himself into! This scenario was more ridiculous than him asking his mother about girl's bra sizes to solve a case! Well…yeah, that case was certainly more awkward!

He had to endure all five of his brother's teasing him. Linda helped to a point but she had a date with Clark tonight and could only shut them up for so long. He'd settled on mimicking his father's classic look. Except he didn't mind-wearing jeans, his father hated them. He'd chosen to wear jeans and a button-down red shirt. His father offered him too much advice about absolutely nothing.

"I'll get it!" Lisa Walker's voice on the other end of the door caused him to frown. "I'm over here anyway." Lisa flings the door open and studies him quickly before shrugging. "Acceptable." He frowns at her. She's one to talk. She's wearing a light blue dress that was almost a dead ringer for Marilyn Monroe's famous white one. He notes the strappy white heels that show her toes are painted a loud red. "But good color choice. Did you honestly pick that red shirt on purpose?"

He frowns. "Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" She leans against the doorway. "It's nice. Now, are you coming in or are you going to stand there waiting for your date to magically appear?"

He glowers at her as he steps into the room. "It's not a date."

"A date is a date, be it business or pleasure."

"Wisely spoken Lisa." Uncle John says as he comes in the room. His eyes widen slightly. "You?"

Sherlock shrugs. "It's not a date-date; it's more like a business date."

Uncle John nods. "Oh. So she must have told you about her working with you on a few cases now and then."

Lisa gasps. "Wow! I am so very envious! I would have loved to be a detective, except I don't have the headwork for it. I can't even win a single game of chess against Uncle John!"

Sherlock clears his throat. "Actually, this is to settle some business at work." Mary's door opens and he turns towards her as his mouth falls open in shock.

* * *

Lisa smirks as Sherlock Holmes Jr. impersonates a goldfish. Mary is a beautiful girl and he's just now realized it. She'd curled Mary's hair so it hung loosely down around her face. Her makeup was delicate and her lips were smothered in a soft red lip-gloss. The dress fit Mary beautiful, accenting her curves. It was a simple, yet sexy dress, but Mary made innocent the new sexy in that dress.

Mary bit her lip nervously and walked into the room. Her dad was staring at her in shock as well. "Hi." Her voice betrayed her nerves. "I'm…ready."

"Yesss," Sherlock's voice buzzes for a moment. He shakes his head and clears his throat. "you look….very nice." He coughs once before turning to John Watson. "What time do you want her back?"

Poor John is still in shock. "Uhhmm," he shrugs. "I-I don't know. She's with you Sherlock. I trust you. I guess, when…she wants back." He shakes his head. "God. This sounds awkward."

Lisa laughs. "I know. It could have been worse though!"

John frowns at her. "How so?"

"Well, it could have been his father dating your sister!" John groans and Lisa hugs him. "I've got to dash now." She picks up her suitcase and hurries to the door. "I've got a date myself and I've got 5 minutes to meet him."

"Who are you meeting?"

Lisa shrugs. "No idea. It's a blind date."

Mary frowns slightly. "And is anyone….going with you?"

Lisa shakes her head. "No. I hate having people around on things like this. It makes me so nervous and I always say something stupid." Lisa hugs her. "Now, have fun." She turns to Sherlock. "And you, better not be a cheapskate and have her pay for anything."

He glowers down into Lisa's sparkling face. "My mother raised me better than that!"

She smirks. "Got ya! Oh, you're so easy to rile!" He glowers as she hugs him as well. He's equally vexed when he feels the warmth of her pressed against him. She pulls away, smoothes his shirt before saying. "Merry Christmas!"

"We're nowhere near Christmas." He reminds her.

"Really? It feels like it. Besides, the Christmas spirit should be around all year as Charles dickens says. I always say it to random people on occasion. Merry Christmas to you!"

* * *

Sherlock shakes his head as he practically dances out of the room. "Sometimes I can't stand that woman."

Mary nods. "Me either."

"Hmmm." He turns to her. "Shall we go?"

Mary clears her throat. "Yeah." She pulls her coat on and he helps her, being careful not to let his hand brush her neck. She trembles anyway. "Thank you."

He shoves a hand in his pocket and walks towards the door. He opens it for her and together they exit towards the door; towards an uncertain evening ahead.


	6. 6: Not as planned

Chapter six: Not as planned

* * *

Mary let out a squeal as her feet shot out from under her! Sherlock grabbed her and prevented her from falling. Her eyes widened and he let go of her the instance he steadied her. "Ok, so maybe roller-skating wasn't the best idea."

"No." Mary said with a smile on her face. "But…it was fun."

"Why don't we go take a walk down to St. Paul's? It's not too far from her and it's a nice night." He opens the gate for her and helps her off the rink. His phone rings and he glowers at it. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "Go ahead. And St. Paul's sounds like a good idea."

As far as date's go, this one wasn't too bad. He took her to dinner at Angelo's and then they decided to check out the skating rink after some window-shopping. He held her hand to guide her around and Mary raised no objections. During the whole time, his phone kept going off and Mary was being very gracious about it. He couldn't understand what had happened to her. The transformation was so sudden he knew how Gaston had felt when Gigi first walked in the room! He wasn't feeling anything romantic towards her, his feelings were the same…just they were reeling a little bit.

He answers the phone. "Hello?"

_Hello yourself. _It's Lisa on the other end. _Sorry to disturb your date, but I need you to send the police down here._

He frowns. "What's wrong? Is there a murder?"

_No. My date…just slipped me a Mickey Finn of chloral hydrate._

He stands up, forgetting about his skates. "Are you sure?"

_Of course, I'm sure; I've got a rash on my hand. _Lisa groans. _I'm allergic to chloral hydrate and we found that out when I went to the dentist as a kid._

"Ok. Where are you?"

She giggles. _The Holy Saint Bar on Ave Maria Lane._

"Funny. Ok, I'm on my way."

_No, you're not! _She objects. _I asked you to send the police because they take forever! I don't want to drink much more of that drink and I'm all ready taking too long in the ladies room!_

"I can't help that. Look, don't hang up on me." She snorts and clicks the phone off. He groans. "Damn it." He pulls out his phone and speed dials Clive as he pulls off his shoes. Clive answers on the second ring. "Clive. I need you and a group to meet me down here on Ave Maria Lane. At the Holy Saints Bar and no, I'm not drinking. A friend of mine was having a date and she's just been dosed with Chloral Hydrate. We need to get there now. Understand?"

_Hello, yes we're on our way. Don't apprehend him without saying goodbye._

Sherlock snorts and flips off the phone. He turns to Mary; her eyes are wide in terror. He hastens to assure her. "Lisa is all right. I just got off the phone with her. She just wants me to send the police."

Mary nodded. "Let's go."

"You should get in a taxi first."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine." Her tone switches to a soft plea. "Don't let him get away."

He nods understandingly. "All right." He takes a hold of her arm and they head towards the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

Lisa smiles beguiling as she crosses her now bared legs. Her date's eyes travel to them, lust in his eyes. She'd removed the leggings so her dress was riding high on her thighs. She allowed him to place a hand on her knee, though she was sorely tempted to kick him multiple times between the legs until he couldn't walk straight! Her rash was driving her insane! And she couldn't scratch it or else it would blow the cover.

"Let's get out of here." He murmured, desire practically drooling out of his mouth.

She smiles. "After one more drink." He nods and orders another drink. She watches out of the corner of her eye as the door opens and Mary and Sherlock enter. She glowers at them before turning towards her date. "Did I mention that my mother was friends with Sherlock Holmes?"

He hesitates and shakes his head. "No. did he save her?"

"No. she saved him." She nods at Sherlock as he approaches her. "And did I tell you that I'm friends with his son?" Sherlock grabs him by his coat collar and spins him around. Lisa grabs the drink with a napkin and holds it while Sherlock begins to read him his rights. The man stares at the whole thing evolving around him in total shock. Lisa shakes her head as she stands up. "I told him to just send the police. I was fine."

"Sure." Sherlock settles her 'date' back into the seat. "So, who is this jerk?"

She shrugs. "Michael Austen, works at Bart's, and I know his mother." She tsks her tongue as she pulls out his wallet and hands it to Sherlock. "You'll find the pills in the coin compartment. He didn't even bother to keep them in a bottle."

"So," Sherlock looks at her as if she's crazy. "you saw him drug you and you drank it anyway?"

"Yeah! Now you guys have an official charge to stick him with." She suddenly glowers at him. "And what are you doing here anyway? I told you to send the police over!" She smacks his arm. "You're on a date! Now get back to it!" she suddenly pulls at the collar of her dress and scratches at the rash on her neck. "Oh! This is crazy!" She then attacks her hands as the door opens and the police enter the bar. "Finally! Now, you two get out of here."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "So sorry, I've got to make a report now. Mary and I aren't going anywhere for a few hours." She continues scratching her hands and he pulls a hand away. "If you don't stop, it's going to keep itching."

She glowers at him and pulls free. "I asked you for the police and you show up anyway. You've done everything I didn't want you do and you most certainly are not going to begin telling me what I can and cannot scratch."

"I'll have you know that was almost a run sentence."

"Shut it Holmes."


	7. 7: Read all about it

Chapter seven: Read all about it

* * *

Sherlock groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lisa was such an annoying girl! She complained the entire time Mary and him were in the hospital room with her. Once she was give a shot to help her allergies recede, she started shouting at them to get out. No matter how they tried to tell her that they wanted to stay, she just wouldn't hear of it. They couldn't get her to shut up! Only once she threatened to tell his father that he was harassing her, did he give up and leave.

Mary shook her head. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't you dare apologize for that kind of behavior."

"She's spunky."

"That's one word for it."

Mary whispers. " I wish I were more like her."

"Don't." He says as he stops and turns around. "If you had any resemblance to Lisa Walker, I'd probably shoot myself that endure another second on this earth!"

Mary smiles slightly. " I only meant that…..we'll, she was almost," he instantly understands what she means and kicks himself for not realizing it sooner. "hurt and…she hasn't cried yet."

"She probably wanted us out of the room so she'd be free to do that." He commented quietly. "You don't know, looks can be deceiving. And Lisa, probably is a good actress."

"I'm not."

"You're open and honest." He says firmly. "It's always much more refreshing than having to deal with a drama queen any day. She's the kinds of woman who gives our job a headache. The kind who makes it so difficult for us to do our job."

"And my kind," she asks. "the broken ones, do they make the job any easier?"

"You're the kind that….hurts our hearts." He's very careful with his words. "But it also makes us see the worth of our jobs. We…caught the two men and that quiets the demons at night. Believe me, when I say that several men are haunted by the things they've seen. But the comfort comes to them when they help reunite a child with its family. Or you stop a bomb from going off or you do something to ensure that someone's life is out of danger. The pride you feel, is unlike anything that anyone could describe."

Mary nods. "I see."

"So," he asks. "would you be interested in checking out a crime scene on occasion?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I can see why my father got such a kick out of it. It's a very crazy, dangerous and yet fascinating life. I am not really that interested in it now. At some point in my life, the very near future, I might be. So, could I take a rain check on that offer?"

"Of course. It'll be fun, quite educational in fact for you." He regretted those words the moment they left his mouth. He sounded like a teacher speaking to a child. He couldn't apologize, for that would only make it worse.

* * *

Sherlock exhaled as he walked down the hall towards his mother's hospital room. He made it a point of checking on her every night, when he could before going home. He started to push the door open to hear his mother laughing lightly. "Sherlock, you're such an idiot."

He paused for a moment. "You keep saying that," his father said. "and yet you remain blind to the fact that proves that I am not."

His mother's voice sounds flirtatious. "And what is that?"

His father's tone become serious, a serious tone that he's never heard him speak in. "I married you. Marrying you was the smartest thing I ever did."

Mother doesn't speak for a moment before saying softly. "Thank you. And I think I did the smartest thing ever by accepting you."

Before the situation turns into a romantic one, Sherlock knocks on the door before entering. He smiles when he sees his father tucked into bed with mother. It feels a little unusual, but they're both dressed. Mother smiles and sits up slightly with father's assistance. "Sherlock. Your father told me that you went out with Mary. How'd it go?"

He groans. "It was awful."

Mother laughs lightly and he frowns at her in confusion. "I'm sorry…you reminded me of your father for a moment. What happened?"

"Well, we ate out, talked, went bowling and then Lisa calls and asks me to send the police over. Her date, had drugged her and had unsavory intentions. Fortunately, for her, she was allergic to the drug."

Father nods in agreement. "Lucky her indeed. So, what happened?"

"Well I went down, made the arrest and then I walked Mary home."

"So…how was it with Mary?" Mother leans forward. "Did you have fun with her, in spite of the arrest?"

He exhaled. "It was….quiet, slightly uncomfortable at times though. But yes, at times it was fun actually, and I was surprised by that. She's actually a lot prettier than she looks," his father's eyes narrow slightly. "I never noticed it before though. But, there's nothing romantic between us and I don't think there could ever be. I do think we accomplished what I'd resolved to achieve. She's much more relaxed now around me."

Mother frowns. "I just had a thought, but I'd prefer to discuss it with your father first though."

"I think," father folds his hand over mother's hand, toying with her wedding ring. "I know exactly what you're thinking. And no, it's absolutely out of the question."

"Are you thinking that Mary has," he pauses for a moment before asking the ludicrous question. "feelings for me?"

Mother nods. "It's just a thought and possible."

"Impossible. She gave no indication and I don't want anything to do with any woman at this time. It's fine for Linda, but I believe I'm too young to start thinking about such matters. I don't have a flat of my own and I doubt that I'm ever going to leave Baker Street since it suits my needs so well at this time. My job is too dangerous to involve anyone personally in my life. besides, I'm happy as I am. Aside from occasional twinges of wanting someone to talk with, there's no one I can think of whom I'd like hanging around. Besides," he smirks. "I haven't met a single woman who I like better than you mother."

Mother laughs and rolls her eyes. "Oh, you've got your father's tongue." Her smile fades. "Now, as long as you're happy, that's all that we want from you. If you don't want to get married in the near future, that's fine with us."

"Thank you." He paused and added. "Can we not mention this to anyone else? I don't need anyone else talking about it."

"Well, considering I know," his father began. "your mother knows, your siblings know, your sister's boyfriend knows, Lisa and her parents know, John knows and of course every guy who was at the crime scene knows, I really can't think of anyone else to tell! Outside of the newspapers, but they probably all ready know. We'll probably read all about it tomorrow morning."


	8. 8: Christmas Eve

Chapter eight: Christmas Eve

* * *

_December 24__th__,_

* * *

"So…who stabbed you in the back?"

Sherlock looked up from his microscope in the lab to see Lisa standing there. When he did see her, he couldn't help but stare at her for Lisa was wearing a crazy, white, pink, yellow and turquoise dress. "Pardon?"

"You've been glowering around here as if your best friend stabbed you in the back." She walked up to him, picking up a purse a few inches away from his left elbow, that he was going to turn in at the lost and found, as soon as he was done here. "Your sister is getting married tomorrow." He glowers at her and she nods. "So that's what's bugging you."

"It isn't bugging me. I'm happy for her."

"Then what is it?" Lisa pulls herself up onto the table and smiles at him. He tries hard not to notice her legs, which are exposed up to her knees. Her white heels and pink painted toenails make it difficult for him. "You should be happy."

He nods. "Yes."

"So, why aren't you? Is your speech ready?"

"Yes. And it's nothing to embarrassing."

"Good. I assume it's got all the proper jokes in the proper places."

"Yes."

"And you've practiced with Mary for the dance, correct?" he didn't answer and she nodded. "So, that's it."

"What?"

"It's Mary. Sherlock, she's a good dancer, there's nothing to worry about. If you mess up, she'll help you out."

"Easy for you to say."

"You two have been getting along famously since your date." He nods his head. "So what is it?" her eyes widen. "Are you in love with her? Is that what this is? And you don't know how to tell her?"

He glowers at her. "I do not love Mary Watson. Why does everyone assume that? We had one date! "

In addition, he hadn't had a moment's peace since then. The media, his work buddies and his friends all wondered if he was going to marry Mary and make his father and Uncle John father-in-laws. While the idea was nice, Mary didn't come to his mind as the ideal bride he could spend his life with. Mary would go with him occasionally on some cases, when she had the day off. She quietly endured all the teasing without a word. Several guys from his work had asked her for her phone number, but she wouldn't hand it out. Sherlock had tried to get her to go out with a few men but she wanted nothing to do with them. He now saw why his father always had a partner with him. They'd say something unintentionally brilliant and his memory would stir up a detail or he'd realize something important.

She crosses her arms and shakes her head. "You're a fool Sherlock Holmes." He glowers at her. "She's a great girl. Any man would be glad to have her. Is it because she's been-

"No! It has nothing to do with that!" He exhales. "There's just….no connection. I watch my parents and conversation flows so easily with them. Even when they're silent, it seems as if there's something there. I don't feel anything with Mary. It's like…she's my younger sister."

"Too bad hearts can't change. I really think you'd like her if you could look past the thought in your head."

He exhales and stands up. "I'm going home. You were going somewhere."

"Yeah. I've got a date." At his arched brow, she adds. "With an old friend of mine. We meet this time every year or so, we grew up together. It's nothing romantic; he just can't ever get his parents or boyfriends the proper presents, so he comes to me."

"Then why are you all dressed up?" he asks as he slides into his coat.

She shrugs. "It's Christmas, never know who you'll bump into." She jumps off the counter, hits the ground wrong and her leg crumbles beneath her. Sherlock kneels over her, helping her sit up. "Are you all right?"

She nods. "Yes. I'm fine."

He shakes his head as he fights back a laugh. "You really are such a yo-yo at times."

"Back at you Mr. Holmes." He helped her up and she balanced herself carefully, testing her ankle. "It's not broken or sprained." She looked up at him; he still had his arms around her forearms. "I'm fine."

"That's good."

For some reason, he couldn't move. He was seeing Lisa in a different light. He didn't know what had come over him, but she looked different somehow, but he couldn't see why. Her hair was a mess, her pink lipstick was smudged, and for some reason, she never looked better.

She frowned slightly at him before clearing her throat. "I think we should go."

"Yeah." He muttered, but he didn't move, he couldn't move. She looked so….different now.

Lisa cleared her throat. "This is getting awkward."

He nodded again. "It is."

"So why aren't we moving?"

He shrugs. "No idea."

She licks her lips before biting on her lower one for a second. She exhales. "If we don't move, you're liable to-

Her voice dies and he finishes the sentence for her. "Kiss you?"

She nods. "Yep."

"And," he studies her face carefully. "would that be such a bad thing?"

She's silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No. it wouldn't be. But then again…it could be."

"So…..why don't we," her eyes flash for a second. "find out if it's…good or bad?"

She shrugs. "Because I don't think we should."

"It is my opinion," he said shifting forward. "that people often say things that they don't mean and this….is one of those instances. Isn't it?"

She glances down. "It could be." He reaches out and cups her cheek in his hand. He can feel her flesh warm in his palm. He strokes her cheek gently as she reaches up and grabs his wrist. "I don't," her voice is soft and hesitant. "think that we should….do this."

"Yeah." But then, again, they can't seem to move. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because," she admits quietly. "things…will change."

"Change is good. Besides," he leans forward slowly, unable to resist the urge to kiss those pink lips of hers. "if we don't…we're going to leave here, full of questions."

"Then let's," her voice dies as he feels their lips brush. "get it over with."

He applies pressure to her lips and a mad rush of emotions floods him and seizes his heart. Lisa lets out a gentle whimper that's almost his undoing. He's always been in control, except in this particular moment. He brings his hand down from her cheek to get a grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lisa brings her arms up around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

His blood is pounding in his ears, but he uses the common sense to break the kiss. Still, he can't see to let Lisa go as she exhales shakily, still holding onto his neck. "We are so not doing that again."

He only murmurs in agreement before leaning forward and kissing her again. She makes no protests; in fact, she even shifts a little closer to him. After a few moments' they pull away. Lisa steps away from him, brushing at her hair and then smoothing her dress back down around her.

She clears her throat and looks up at him. "Now what do we do Sherlock Holmes?"

She's so funny; he thought the answer was very obvious. His heart had told him the answer the instant his lips touched hers. He lets out a half chuckle. "I think….that this is where we start dating each other."

Her eyes bulge. "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm very serious." He places one hand on his waist as he studies her. "And Miss Lisa Walker, I think I'm going to marry you someday!"

Lisa's flummoxed. "Wait a minute! You're forgetting one vey major detail!"

He frowns. "And what is that?"

"Mary!"

His confusion only grows. "What about Mary? We only went out once and I haven't asked her out since. That shouldn't have anything to do with us."

Lisa shakes her head. "I can't hurt Mary."

"Why would Mary mind?"

She bites her lip before whispering. "Mary's in love with you." Her words shocked him to the core, lighting his hair on fire. "She's my best friend and I will not, hurt her." He was still standing there in shock as he watched Lisa Walker run out of the room.


	9. 9: Mother knows best

Chapter nine: Mother knows best

* * *

_Christmas day, _

* * *

Sherlock sat on the bed, looking at the holly corsage he had to put on. A tap on the door caused him to look up. "Come in?" His mother walked in, dressed in a lacy, deep green dress with Holly twined in her hair. He smiled. "You look beautiful mother."

"Thank you?"

"Has father seen you yet?"

"No. and I've been avoiding him all afternoon." He chuckled, but the chuckle dimmed as she approached him. "What is it Sherlock? What's bothering you? It's been bothering you ever since last night; I can from the state of your room that you were up all night."

He chuckles. "Can't I hide anything from you?"

"No, only your father can do that. Sorry. I made your favorite dinner last night and you didn't touch it. I know you're an adult now and I don't have to be so nosy, but I can tell it's bothering you."

"It's all right." He exhales as he shakes his head. "I just….missed something that was….totally obvious and now….I feel like an idiot."

"What is it?"

He hesitates. "Will you… promise not tell father?"

She pauses. "If you wish, but I hate keeping secrets from him."

"It's Mary Watson." She nods. "She's….I just found out," he exhales and stands up. "That she's in love with me."

She's surprised. "How do you know?"

"A very, reliable source informed me of it."

"Who?"

"Lisa Walker. She and Mary have always been good friends."

She nods. "Yes. But," she asks cautiously. "Why'd she tell you that? It's a very personal thing."

He sighs and shakes his head. "It was my fault."

"How?"

He exhales. "I'll have you know this is very awkward mother."

"Well, then you don't have to tell me."

He's silent for a moment before saying. "You know I'm going to tell you anyway?"

She nods with a slight smile. "Yes, but I wanted to do the motherly thing and give you the choice."

"I kissed Lisa last night."

The look of shock on his mother's face is almost priceless, if this weren't serious. She clears her throat. "And?"

He sat back down beside her. "It was….wonderful. In fact, I even told her, that we should start dating."

"Just…like that?"

He nods. "What else should I have said? She was very agreeable to the kiss. She was clinging to me and the….chemistry and affection, everything was there. I think….it's always been there, can't see how I didn't realize it."

"You're your father's son. He didn't realize how much he needed me around until we almost lost each other. But what does this have to do with Mary?"

"Lisa won't do have anything to do with me because…Mary's her best friend. She won't hurt her."

She nods. "That's a good friend Sherlock. As a woman, I must admire her for giving up a chance at love so her friend will be happy. But…if you love her, I'm telling you, pursue her. Life is full of disappointments and your lack of affection will be Mary's disappointment. You don't gain anything by letting the possible love of your life go. I do think you should talk to Mary, don't mention that Lisa informed you, say it was a friend from work. Tell her that you think of her as a sister and you're sorry you can't love her the way she wants to be loved."

"I'll break her heart."

"Sherlock, it's better to let her know sooner than later. The longer you delay, the more time she'll have to create memories that'll cause her to blush in shame. What's the point of leading her on? You may not be doing this intentionally, but that's the way a woman's mind works. Your father, in his way, was trying to show me that he loved me and I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me!" He chuckled. "Even after our first kiss, I thought he was playing a joke on me!"

"I suppose that announcing to Lisa that I was going to marry her someday was a bit too much?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I really told her that."

She groaned and stood up, holding his corsage. "God, you're like your father. When he made up his heart and mind about me….I wasn't safe from him!"

He grinned. "Yeah, but it worked out well for you didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." She pinned the corsage to his lapel. "Good luck with your speech and with your conquest."

* * *

He wanted this to be over. With the ceremony and the dinner, Sherlock hadn't had a chance to get close to Lisa. He was burning to get close to her, but she kept her distance. If she sensed him looking at her, she kept her gaze down. He remembered how she'd felt next to him and he wanted to take her into his arms again. Is this how his father felt about his mother and Linda fell about Clark? How could a body endure this hard, pleasant ache in the chest that could melt into despair or blaze with the deepest of sexual desires because of a simple look?

A nudge from Mary, who was seated beside him, let him know that it was time to being his speech. He cleared his throat and stood up, calmly reaching into his coat pocket to pull out his notes. He made brief eye contact with Lisa and she hastily looked down to smooth her skirt for the fifty millionth time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, thank you for being able to take time away from your personal lives at Christmas to celebrate this momentous occasion of my sister's wedding. Now," he picked up the telegrams and set them aside. "these, sound so ridiculous when read aloud that I'm going to skip this particular step. Something's sound best when read to yourself." He noted his father nodding in approval out of the corner of his eye. "Now, when I was asked to be Charles and Linda's best man, to be honest, my first thought was how to find a case that would take me out of London. But in this family, faking things would be virtually impossible. Not, that I didn't have a problem with being best man, but as you know, humiliating things can come up during a wedding and I was debating how I'd be able to survive my sister's wrath afterwards.

"Not that I'm saying that she's anything but the sweet….sister that she appears to be." He exhaled and tugged at his tie, as if the words were going to choke him. Everyone chuckled and Linda shook her head. "After all, she's my twin, we shared everything together when we were growing up that doesn't belong to us. My parents can tell you how terrible we were growing up together, father showed up in time for us to bloom into full-fledged terrorists. Linda managed to knock father into a fountain because she wanted to collect the coins." Mother howled loudly, elbowing father who was scowling slightly. "Now, understand that we didn't dislike each other, I deny that, the truth is…we hated each other." Linda nods as she smiles. "I can recall a time when my body was covered in bruises from the amount of books she'd thrown at me. I'd bite her for every book thrown at me and as a matter of fact, there's a scar on her ring finger from our last fight when we were about twelve." Clark casually glanced over at his wife's hand. "And before her husband decided to deck me, I assure you, I was properly punished by my father. Still, they never got me to apologize and I don't think I ever did. So in this case, sorry about that, but now you'll think of me every time you happen to remove your ring and remember all our adventures together. We soon bonded together again, because as you know, father just had to go create several more siblings with mother. And in fear of being overrun by more sets of twins, we decided to stake our claim as the 'king and queen' of the household as long as our parents weren't around. After all, an enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine.

"But in all seriousness…Linda is my twin and in spite of all our stupid, childhood memories together, we've certainly grow close. As of late, I've started only to notice her warmth, kindness, wisdom and courageous nature. Her loyalty, devotion, warmth and stubbornness are traits that make her the woman, next to my mother, that I hold in the highest regard. That is the highest compliments of which I am capable to give to you. Clark, you endured prison, pain, and danger, to come out on top with my sister, the woman who never doubted your innocence for even a second. Because…when your heart beats as one with another…they know that person's heart best of all." Linda now had tears running down her cheeks. "So today you sit beside the woman you have made your wife, the woman who will love you most of in all this world. May the two of you have a happy lifetime ahead to prove that. I shall miss my sister, she almost more than that, we were twins, born in the same hour, so she's almost my second half. " He clears his throat and raises a glass of champagne. "Ladies and gentlemen, raise a glass to Mr. and Mrs. Walker, the couple who were so close to missing each other, but found each other at the last moment."

As everyone raised their glass, he caught Lisa's eye again. She was crying slightly and he wondered if it was because of the wedding, or was she becoming overcome with the same emotions that were running through his veins? After all, where else but at a wedding, did one really know how deeply they felt for the other person?


	10. 10: Life's little quirks

Chapter ten: Life's little quirks

* * *

By God, Lisa Walker was a difficult woman. If he took a step towards her, she walked the other direction. He'd been trying to get her alone during the festivities, but she was good at avoiding him. She was determined not to hurt her dearest friend. And as much as he hated to admit it, he admired her for it. She wasn't as ignorant as she acted. She was brilliant with avoiding him. She had come up with over thirty excuses not to get close to him and she was succeeding at it.

The wedding dance had been torture for him to perform as he and Mary danced to the Christmas Waltz. Every move had been executed perfectly, every step was in time but the lack of emotion on his part had made it awkward. Mary was now curious, wondering if she'd done something to put him off her, he could sense that. And by right, she hadn't done anything wrong, except love him. He felt so stupid. How could he not have seen something so basic as Mary being in love with him? Was he truly that blind? It was a poor reflection on himself. What if he missed something vital in a case that had long since passed? He wasn't his father and now, apparently he didn't take after him in that way at all.

Everyone shouted and applauded as father pulled mother up onto the dance floor. Linda and Clark laughed as mother kept shaking her head. Father lifted her up into his arms, moving her to the center of the floor. She relented and they began to dance. It was a fun and sprightly dance, the west coast swing. They looked so happy together. Father kept pulling her close and kissing some part of her face when the Beach Boy's sang, "God only knows what I'd be without you."

That's what he wanted. He snuck a look at Lisa, finally letting her sadness show. She discreetly wiped her eyes. Then, as if sensing his eyes on her, she looked at him, noticing him. She smiled at him, but turned and looked towards his parents, but she was looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"What's going on?" he turned to see Scott watching him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping to ignore him. "You're in love with Lisa Walker."

He didn't even blink at his brother's honest truth. "Don't be silly."

"But….she won't have anything to do with you, because of Mary, who's in love with you." He turns and glowers at his younger brother, who doesn't even flinch. He crosses his arms across his chest. "I may be two years younger than you, but I'm not blind. Do you want me to run interference for you?"

That caused him to jump in surprise. "What?"

He shrugs. "We're brothers. It's the least I can do."

He shook his head. "No you don't. It's not that easy." He study's Scott's unwavering glance. "You're in love with Mary."

Scott doesn't hesitate in answering. "Always have been. I probably would have stood a better chance if she wasn't always following after you."

"Sorry about that."

"But…if you've got Lisa, then maybe, she'll give me a second look."

Sherlock grinned and clapped Scott on the back. "She's all yours brother."

* * *

_Later, that evening,_

* * *

Sherlock inhaled the night air deeply. It was a beautiful night and it had been the perfect day for the wedding. Aunt Irene had caused the whole group to die of laughter as she pulled uncle Mycroft out for a very sexy and risqué tango. Uncle Mycroft glowered at her the whole time, making it funny. Father had filmed it and declared that he was going to post it on youtube, causing the two of them to get into a politely, heated debate.

"There you are." He turned to see his father approaching him, tugging at his tie. "Your mother sent me to find you." He shoves the tie in his pocket. "These ties had to be invented by a woman, for no man would have created such an instrument of torture to inflict on his fellow man."

Sherlock chuckled as his father leaned up against the wall, looking up at the sky. After a few moments of pleasant silence, he asked. "How did you know you were in love with mother?"

His father frowns. "What made you ask me that question?"

"Weddings."

"No. that's not it. You're not in love are you? Please, don't let it be Mary Watson." His father made a face. "I couldn't bear to be John's in-law."

He chuckled. "It's not Mary Watson; I don't know why everyone thinks that. Now…you were saying?"

"I don't think I was planning on saying, but I'll tell you anyway." He exhaled and leaned over the rail, looking towards the stars. "It was on a case. You read it in their book, the blind Banker. I had a hunch that I cared when a gun went off and I thought she'd been hit. Imagine my relief when she popped up cheerful as a bird and says I owe her a new dress, as she crawled through a gutter." Father and son chuckled. "Later….she did something no one else had done before. She complimented me on my character. At that time…I'm not the man you know now and most compliments that were thrown at me were mainly out of awe. But her expressions and words were so genuine that I was momentarily without words." He shook his head. "There she was, covered in mud and water, saying that I was a valuable person. No one…not even your grandparents ever said that to me. Probably would have kissed her then and there if she hadn't run away from me."

"What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I followed her to the club, she was opening there and on route, for some reason, I bought her a rose, a fake one."

Sherlock laughed. "Great move dad."

"Your mother loved it and she still has it." He pointed out. "It serves as a permanent reminder of our first kiss. Granted, it was unusual, because her ex-boyfriend had showed and started harassing her. I was so mad that he dared to touch her that I faked that we were dating. But…the moment I kissed her….I knew I was in love with her."

"So…what did you do?"

"I hopped the first plane to Belarus and went to solve a stupidly obvious case of open and shut domestic murder."

"You're kidding."

"No. I thought by the time I'd get back, the infatuation, which I hoped was temporary, would have worn off." As Sherlock laughed, his father shook his head. "Your mother has made it her life's practice to scare me to death. That first kiss sent me across the world!"

"Were you scared?"

"She was the first woman I ever kissed that made me want to never let her go again. Of course I was terrified! She was going to change everything in my life. I had to concentrate on the work and I didn't have enough money to support a wife. I could barely make the rent and I didn't want to rely on her for money. I didn't want to involve her in my life, especially since it was so dangerous. By the time I hit London, I had talked myself out of being in love with her."

"So…what changed your mind about her? What did she do?"

"She walked in the room." He smiled slightly. "She had me from the moment she said hello. There had been a bomb explosion in the building across from us, she was helping by making sandwiches, drinks and handing out blankets. She conned me into it, by having our first, real argument. After fighting these….insane emotions for hours, I realized that she'd captured my attention without even trying. So, I finally asked her to start dating me at 2:15 that morning." He shook his head. "I can still see her now. Dead tired, eyes red, her feet and hands cold, her makeup smudged, her hair a mad tangle and her body was exhausted."

"But…she looked like the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen?"

He nods. "Yeah. And she still does."

He hesitated. "Do you really get mom so worked up that she thinks she's going to vomit from the excitement?"

"Your mother happens to be my personal harp. I shall play her as I please and get whatever sounds from her I want."

"So romantic Sherlock." Both spun around to see her leaning against the door. She shakes her head. "Linda's going to leave now. You should see her off."

Father walked towards her with a slight sulk. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Mr. Holmes, you do." His father mutters something in her ear, causing her to laugh and scold him. "Sherlock! Don't!"

He watches in amusement as they walk away. At that moment he decides, he's going to find Lisa and make her talk to him.


	11. 11: Possibilities

Chapter eleven: Possibilities

* * *

Linda hugged Sherlock tightly. "Thank you," she smiled brightly as she pulled away. "you really are such a sweet brother."

She kisses his cheek and he frowns slightly at her. "Don't do that."

She laughs. "It's my wedding day!"

"Night." He corrects her and she flushes slightly. He clears his throat. "Not sure about how to get out of this awkward moment."

"Then don't say anything."

Clark placed a hand on his bride's waist before shaking Sherlock's extended hand. "Be good to her."

Clark laughed. "No problem there." he glances at Linda, his eyes merrily dancing. "Can the world buy such a jewel?" Linda laughs as Clark kisses her. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

As the newly married couple hurried out of the room, Sherlock looked for Lisa. She and her parents were putting on their coats. Mary was out front, talking to Linda. Scott was right behind her. Sensing his brother's gaze, he turned and gave him a nod, signaling him to go. Taking advantage of the moment, he hurried towards them. Molly looked up and smiled. "Hello Sherlock. Wonderful job on the speech, you're more eloquent than your father."

"Thank you."

Charles nodded his agreement. "Your mother will testify to that."

Lisa cleared her throat, her stance all ready reminding him of a rabbit that's ready to bolt. "I've got to go find my purse."

Sherlock nods. "I'll help you." He addresses her parents. "Would you mind if I escort Lisa home?" her eyes widen and she begins to shake her head at him. "I know, it's bad etiquette during a wedding, but I've been working on a case," molly shakes her head and smiles at him. "and I've been thinking about it through the wedding. I just need some of her advice on a few things."

Molly nods. "Of course, we trust you."

Lisa frowned slightly. "I'm tired."

"It won't be long." He assured her.

Her father frowned at her. "Lisa, if it helps bring someone to justice, you should be glad to help."

She smiles tightly before turning and addressing her parents. "I'll be home soon."

He reaches for her arm and guides her back into the room. He can sense that she wants to pull her arm away and whack him. "Now, where do you think you left your purse?"

"Unfortunately, on the roof."

His brows arch in curiosity. "The roof?"

"I was taking photos of the night view."

He smiles at her. "Convenient." The moment they are out of everyone's line of vision, she yanks her arm away from him. He exhales. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes I did!" she said firmly as she runs up the stairs, clutching onto the railing, to avoid tripping with those killer heels of hers. He tries not to notice how her fluffy skirt flies up above her knees with each step. "I told you…. I want nothing to do with you."

"Lisa, baby."

"Don't call me baby!" she spun around on her heel and fell flat on her backside. He knelt beside her on the step as she crossed her arms. "I'm fine."

"I know." He studies her. Her wedding ensemble was curious. A Calvin Kline turquoise dress, hot pink finger and toenails, a white wrap and these pink, orchid like flowers clipped in her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Shut up." She glowers ahead. "Now…what did you want?"

"I thought it was obvious. I want you."

She blinks and leans forward. "Well, you can't always have what you want." His phone goes off and she looks at him. "Are you going to get that?"

"I guess." He reaches into his pocket and opens it up. It was a link from his mother, to a youtube video. _Share this with Lisa. Sometimes, a song can express what one is feeling far more than a thousand words can. _He cleared his throat. "My mother thinks….I should share this with you."

Her eyes widened. "You told your parents?"

"I was asking my mother's advice on how to handle this situation I've gotten myself into. My father knows nothing."

"You mean, you hope he knows nothing! He's a genius, remember?" He rolled his eyes and opened the link. It's from a movie many years ago. A Cinderella story: once upon a time. Lisa peers over his shoulder and frowns. "Why is she sending you songs from Cinderella?"

"Let's find out."

"I don't even know who Freddie Stroma is."

"Me neither. Let's find out." The song, starts as a quiet, simple, guitar ballad. The singer's voice was average, but it was the lyrics that caught his attention. "She thinks, that this song will help you understand my feelings for you."

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you. _Lisa frowned slightly and crossed her arms over her chest as she listened. _ Don't tell me no before I ask you to. Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on. There's too much to lose to be wrong. _

She exhales. "Your mom's something else."

_And it feels like there's something here. _Unable to resist, he reached out and gripped her hand. Lisa didn't pull away. _But I wanna see it before it disappears. And if there's something real between me and you. Well, are we both open to, all these possibilities? _

_So many little possibilities, right in front of us. Close enough to touch and far enough to have some time to see. All these possibilities. _He moved closer, pressing his side against hers. She trembled a little, but didn't move away from him. _Oh, these possibilities, are written in the stars. We are who we are baby, and I can't help but think that possibly, there's possibility. _

"Lisa," he said carefully. "you should give me a chance before writing me off."

"But Mary…I can't hurt her."

"You'll hurt her more if you allow her to live in this fantasy." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Words almost died on his tongue as he looked into those eyes of hers. "If Mary wasn't in the picture…would I have a chance?"

Her hesitancy, causes him to worry for a moment. _Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this. Don't let me in if you're not there. What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day. So baby please play me fair. _He exhaled in relief when she finally nodded 'yes' at him. _And it feels like there's something more, _he strokes her cheek gently, with his knuckles as she closes her eyes._ than those crazy little crushes, I've felt before. When you move in closer, _Lisa opened her eyes, as if sensing that he was going to drown in his desire to kiss her. _ I can feel the rush, and now we're so close we can touch._

The lyrics faded from his hearing. He gripped Lisa's shoulders in his hands and pulled her towards him. She didn't pull away. She let him kiss her and her arms wound around his shoulders. He was certain he could feel their hearts beat in time together. After a few moments, he breathed out. "I love you."

Lisa bites her lip and whispers out. "I love you too." His heart jumps in his chest for joy as she continues speaking. "And….as soon as you straighten things out with Mary-

"That will be sooner than you realize." He assures her. "And she won't be too upset for long. Scott's in love with her and he has been."

She smiles. "That makes me feel better. Now as I was saying, I'd love to start dating you." He pulls her close and kisses her again. He feels her smile against his lips. after a few moments, she pulled away and stood up. "We need to get my purse."

He nods. "Yeah. I promised your parents I'd have you home at a reasonable hour."

"They trust you." He placed his hand on her waist and guided her up to the roof. She smiled. "I don't think either set of our parents will have any objections."

"You're right. I should warn you, I don't think, if it ever comes down to it, that I want to marry until four more years."

She nodded. "Agreed. After all, we're still pretty young and we need to start making the foundation for our future strong. So yes, four to six years sounds like a reasonable time frame."

He smiles as he observes her purse set on a chair in the corner. He picks it up and hands it to her. "We're not so different minded after all."

She inhales and confesses. "Let me tell you something Sherlock….I've been in love with you for a long time now. It feels great to be open with each other now."

He pulls her close and brushes a kiss to her forehead. "It does." He wraps an arm around her waist. "Father was right."

"He's Sherlock Holmes. He's always right." He chuckles quietly. "Right about what?"

"It is quite terrifying." He murmured quietly. "To hold the woman you love in your arms and want to never let her go."

* * *

**If you're fans of the Lisa/Sherlock pairing, let me know! Things are going to take a drastic turn and if you like the way things are going, state your opinions.**


	12. 12: Gently break my heart

Chapter twelve: Gently break my heart

* * *

"Mary?" Mary looked up from her chart to see Sherlock Holmes standing beside her. She smiled brightly up at him. He'd been a lot nicer to her lately, she was certain it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. "I hope I didn't startle you."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't startle me. What are you doing here? I thought this was your day off."

"It is." He cleared his throat nervously and shifted. "And I've come to see you…actually."

Hope rose within her chest. "You did?"

"Yeah." He clears his throat and looks towards the lab. "Could we talk there…in private? I know your shift just ended."

She nods. "Sure." She puts the chart aside and tries not to jump when Sherlock places his hand on the small of her back and guides her into the lab.

Once inside, he moves towards the two nearest stools. After helping her up on one, he pulls up a seat beside her. He reaches out and takes her hands, startling her. "Mary….I don't want to hurt you."

She nods. "I know that."

"Good." He exhales. "This…going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I want to spit it out but…that would be too hard on you."

"Just…say it." She advised. "Get it over with…I can take it."

He shakes his head. "I can't. just….give me a moment." He exhales again. "my mother said to tell you gently….so…I'll gently break your heart."

She frowns. This wasn't what she thought she was going to hear. "Break…my heart? Why would you?"

"Because…that's what I'm going to do. And…I really don't want to." He sighs and rubs her hands. "Mary…I'm in love with Lisa."

The blood drains out of her face as his words sink into her. Her mind reels and she stares at him as tears prickle her eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mary."

"Why," her voice breaks. "why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he clears his throat. "I intend to start dating her." Pain mercilessly slashes her heart. "I'm not going to be giving her much of an option about it either."

"Oh." She clears her throat and attempts to regain some control.

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Mary….you've been my dearest friend, for many years." She shrugs his hand off her shoulder as she crosses her arms. He exhales. "I don't wish to embarrass you but….a friend of mine, brought it to my attention that you….have feelings for me." Tears dribbled down her cheeks as her face flamed red. She covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh Mary."

He pulled her into his arms but she pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!" She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to held by him. Every little touch from him would only serve in feeding her stupid fantasy. "Please!"

He exhaled. "I'm sorry Mary. I'm sorry that…I don't feel the same way you do."

"Who…told you?"

"A friend." He said quietly. "It was a simple observation on their part."

She muttered. "Don't even try hiding the fact that it was your father."

"Mary, it doesn't matter who told me. What matters now is…. that I know." He exhales again. "Mary…you're like my sister. Lisa…I firmly believe that we're going to marry within three years."

She crosses her arms and turns her back to him. "Does she know how you feel?"

"I've told her."

Mary's heart burned in anger at Lisa's betrayal. "And? What did she say?"

"She's been putting up quite a fight. You're her friend and she doesn't want to hurt you. But….she does love me Mary, as I love her. Once I've finished talking with you, I do intend to make my feelings known to her."

"Good for you." She clears her throat, she unable to stand for this nonsense anymore. "I've got to go." Mary moved towards the door. "I've got tickets…to a show and I'm going to be late."

"Mary," he caught a hold of her arm and she pulled free. "I want us to still be friends."

She shook her head. "How can we be what we've never been?" she looked up at him as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "I was your sister. We were never, ever friends Sherlock Hamish Holmes." He studied her closely. She couldn't stand his scrutiny any more so she decided to leave the room before things got more ridiculous. "Please excuse me….Mr. Holmes. The winner takes is all."

* * *

Sherlock exhaled as Mary turned and walked out of the lab. He felt awful. He knew it was going to be hard, but why did he feel so miserable? He followed Mary out of the lab, watching as her drab lab coat swing back and forth. Her blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulders. Her complexion was a splotchy white and pink. She looked just like the girl he'd known for years.

His phone rang, filling the air with the Batman T.V Theme. He stopped and answered the phone. "Holmes here."

_Sherlock. _It was Thomas, a fellow agent. _We're on our way to Bart's. A woman was robbed and had her throat cut._

"Where?"

_We're on Hopkins's street, a few blocks away from that restaurant you said your parents met at. Angelina's?_

"Angelo's. I'll be down there in five minutes."

_Don't you want to see the victim first?_

"No. she's going to be in surgery for a while. The clues down at the scene could still be fresh. Bye." Sherlock raced down the stairs and hailed down the first taxi, ordering the man to step on it. They were there within five minutes. He jumped out of the taxi, paid and hurried towards tom. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the gloves he always kept on hand and pulled them on. "Right. So what are we looking at?"

"Well," Tom cleared his throat. "we're interrogating the man. He didn't get far. The woman somehow managed to find the strength to stab him in the neck with her spike heel. He's lost a bit of blood, but he's not in danger. The woman's another story."

"Do we know who she is yet?"

"I just got assigned to this case. I don't know if they found her purse yet." Tom's eyes narrowed. "You all right?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Mary?"

He exhales. "I'll tell you about it later, but she won't be working with me anymore."

"Now you've got me curious."

"Later." He surveys the scene, there's a lot of blood in this alley. He's been used to the sight and smell of blood since he was seven years old. A hand on his shoulder causes him to turn around to see his father behind him. He smiles. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. Heard the sirens and decided to investigate."

"Nice try, but I can smell the garlic on you." Sherlock smirks. "Mother's going to kill you if she doesn't get those breadsticks."

"She knows that I'm investigating. I had them sent home, with a note explaining why I didn't arrive without it. Shall we?"

"Yes." He and his father begin investigating the case. "She must have been a strong woman, to puncture his neck with her heel."

"Don't ever underestimate a woman's high heels; they're as dangerous as they look. Your mother has stepped on my foot on more than one occasion."

He chuckles as he turns to Tom. "Where's the man you caught?"

"There." Tom turns and points towards two police officers who are escorting a handcuffed man to the car. His neck is bandaged tightly; he deduces that the wound must have been shallow; otherwise, they wouldn't have been taking him into custody, as opposed to the hospital. "I'll have them hold him."

His father begins looking around. "So it was a robbery?"

"Yes. They haven't found her purse yet. I'm guessing it's in a trashcan or behind a box in this area."

"Correct. You go and I'll find it."

"Yes sir." He followed Tom and began to inspect the man. He was a junkie; he appeared to be high on some kind of drug, probably a combo of several ones. he probably saw the woman and figured that he could get her money easy. However, he hadn't expected a firecracker to puncture his neck. In his anger, he must have slit her throat.

"Sherlock!" His father's furious shout from behind caused him to jump. As he stormed towards him, his face intense and eyes blazing. "Would I be correct in assuming that you don't know who the victim is?"

"That's right." He frowns at his father's sudden anger. "The woman was gone before I got here. They haven't found her purse yet so they can make a positive identification."

"You need to get to the hospital." His father's tone broached no argument. "Now."

"Why? Do we know her?"

"We all do." His father exhales. "You do especially."

"What do you mean by that?" Sherlock thought he was going to fall down as the words left his father's mouth. He hadn't said anything, but the suggestion of his father's actions told him that he knew her well. "Why should I know her more than anyone else?"

His father thrust the blood stained purse and wallet at him. Staring him in the face was the face of the woman he loved.

Lisa Walker's.

* * *

**Speak now, or forever hold your peace. Lisa's life hangs in the balance.**


	13. 13: Send in the clowns

Chapter thirteen: send in the clowns

* * *

Mary came out of the movie theatre, tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't stand another minute of this stupid movie. In the past, 'A little night music' had been her favorite musical in the day and time. But now…all those angst-filled songs were repeatedly stabbing her all ready bleeding heart. 'Every day a little death' had almost buried her, but she'd laughed throughout 'A weekend in the country'. But as 'Send in the clown's' approached, the theatre seemed to engulf her and she had to get out.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. The sound from the theatre was still very audible. She was grateful the corridor was empty as she heard the familiar sounds of the oboe softly building up. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she attempts to control her emotions, then, that song is sung. _Isn't it rich? Are we a pair? Me here, at last, on the ground. You, in mid-air. Send in the clowns. _

She used to love this song, then its meaning crashed down on her today. Desirée, was experiencing both deep regret and furious anger. Sondheim had explained, "It's a song of a lady who is too upset and too angry to speak. She is furious, but she doesn't want to make a scene in front of Fredrik because she recognizes that his obsession with his 18-year-old wife is unbreakable. So she gives up; so it's a song of regret and anger." She had given up now and she was in Desirée's shoes. In spite of what everyone thought, the song isn't about circus clowns. Clowns were another word for fools and that is what everyone is.

"Excuse me?" She looked up from her position against the wall to see the popcorn attendant standing there. He'd been kind to hear, making a few jokes, attempting to make her smile before going into the movie. He had succeeded, but now, she needed a few of his jokes. She shifted as he squatted down to her level. "Is everything ok miss?"

She nods limply and wipes her eyes. "Just…one of those days. I'm fine though."

"Is that why you're out here instead of….watching 'A little night music'?"

She exhales. "If I hadn't bought my ticket days ago, I would have switched it for a better comedy without its fine dramatic points."

He puts his back against the wall and slides down beside her. "Well, unfortunately, no one's making those kinds of comedies at the moment. Sorry we couldn't accommodate you there." She turns slightly towards him as he extends his hand to her. "I'm Shaun by the way."

She reaches out and shakes his hand. "Mary." She takes him in at a glance. He's handsome, muscular, clean-shaven, brown hair and goatee. Nothing unusual pops out at her, so she relaxes.

"Pleased to meet you Mary." He clears his throat. "Would you like to talk about what's troubling you?"

She frowns slightly. "Why?"

"Because…sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger instead of family."

She nods and bites her lip. "True." She exhales. "Not that I'm refusing your offer, I'm accepting it but….aren't you working? I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

He grins at her. "I'm actually off the clock now. I was just making my routine last round of the theatre's before going home." He clears his throat. "Would you like something from the concession stand? We could talk there."

She smiles in spite of herself. "I might as well."

He stands up and helps her up. "All right."

Her phone goes off and she gives him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Go ahead. It happens to us all."

She glances at the number and sees it's her father. "Hello? What's wrong?"

_Mary? It's Lisa. She was robbed and she's down here at Bart's Hospital._

She gasps. "Oh no. is she all right?"

_We're not sure yet, I'm just letting you know before I go in and help the others on her surgery._

"Surgery!"

_I won't sugar coat it, she's fighting for her life._

She gasped and clutched her chest. "What?" tears built up in her eyes. "What happened?"

_The robber cut her throat._

She began crying slightly. "God. No!"

_Lisa, I need you to be calm. Please, come down here as soon as you can._

"I'm on my way. Goodbye." She hung up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry…someone robbed a friend of mine. He….cut her throat. She's in the hospital. I've got to go."

He was immediately concerned and pulled her into a hug. To her surprise, she accepted it from him. "I'm so sorry. I hope she makes it."

"She's got to."

"Here" He pulls away, reaches into his pocket and hands her a card. She looks at it; it has his name, phone number and address on it. She looks up at him with a question in her eyes. "In case you need someone to talk to."

She hesitates before asking. "Would you….come with me? I can't….stand being on my own."

He nods and takes her hand. "I will. Come on."

Mary walked away with him, unsure as to why she'd allowed this man into her life so fast. Then she realized, it was closure she needed. She wanted someone to care for her and he was interested in her. He deserved a chance. However, to be on the safe side, she would ask Mr. Holmes to run a background check on him.

* * *

Mary holds onto Shaun's hand as they move towards the emergency room. Sherlock Jr., is the only one in there. Shaun takes as seat as she walks up to him. "Any news yet?"

He shakes his head. "None." He glances over at Shaun and hisses. "Who is that?"

"Shaun."

He glowers slightly. "Don't you have any consideration for Lisa?" he demands and her eyes widen. "She's dying and you bring some…idiot you just picked up from the movie theatre!"

Her eyes flashed. "How dare you!"

"Your 'best' friend is lying here in the hospital, possibly dying, and you show up with someone!"

"You're not my boyfriend Sherlock Holmes!" She snaps at him. "I can see whoever I wish."

"I told you…you're like my sister."

"Well I am not!" She shouts at him. "I am not your bloody sister so you have no control over me! Stop it! Stop ordering me about and then walking all over me! I'm not your rug! Leave me alone!" Her voice broke. "And don't say Lisa's my best friend, because was my _only _friend. Now go away!"

Sherlock just stared her down before glancing at Shaun. "But who is he?"

"It doesn't matter!" She snaps at him. "You've got your parents! My father is in surgery with her and I do need some support! Unlike you…I am human!"

She turns on her heel and walks back to sit next to Shaun. She sniffles as she leans forward and wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"I hope…I'm not intruding."

"You're find." She assures him as Sherlock begins pacing. "He's just…rude. Ignore him."

"I'll try." He reaches over and rubs her shoulders, trying to ease the tension. "Who is that?"

"Sherlock Holmes Jr."

"Oh." He sounds a little disappointed. "He's your ex-boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No. he never was." she inhaled. "I did love him at one point in my life, but he just told me today it could never be. He was in love with Lisa and now…he's just….butting into my life."

"Maybe…he's just realizing what he lost."

She smirked and rolled her eyes before responding dryly. "Don't you love farce? My fault I fear." She shook her head before singing softly. _I thought that you'd want I want. Sorry! My dear! But where are the clowns? Quick! Send in the clowns. _Sherlock pauses and looks up at her as she sings directly to him._ Don't bother, they're here._

* * *

**Ok, I shall make my decision in the next chapter, but I'm fairly sure I know what I'm going to do. Still, everyone make your opinion's known!**


	14. 14: Walking down a corridor

Chapter fourteen: Walking down a corridor

* * *

The small emergency room was crowded with Lisa's parents and the entire Holmes family. Many of Lisa's friends stood with their backs against the wall. Linda and Clark sat nearby, his hand on her back the entire time.

Mary and that Shaun, they sat together, talking quietly. He was intently supportive of Mary; he hadn't let her hand go for one second. In spite of his terrified worry for Lisa, he was enough of his father's son to have the sense to snap a discrete photo of him and send to Mylo to run it through the system and find him. Shaun Edwards came back with a clean record and no one in his family had any ties to the Holmes family.

Sherlock couldn't understand what was running through his veins. Mary was like a sister. Why, had this almost animalistic anger surged inside his chest? Lisa, the woman he loved, was in surgery, fighting for her life and he was having both women on his mind. It was as if he was walking down a dark corridor. A corridor, with spiders covering every inch of the way.

He looked up as his mother walked up to him. She placed a casual kiss on his cheek. "You look terrible. How are you holding out?" she asked softly as she rocked Maria in her arms. "You doing ok?"

He nods. "Fine."

She smiles sadly at him. "I believe that 'fine' is secret code for, 'I'm in Hell and I can't find my way out'. Am I right?" he nods. "You should talk to your father. I know you don't want him to know but…he's been through this, quite recently if you recall."

He shook his head in dismay. "I-I just…talked to Mary."

"Do you know who this man is she's here with?"

"Shaun Edwards." He bites out. "He's nothing. Single, working two jobs, no parents, arrested once for being drunk on his 21st birthday. He's an only child." He glances at his mother to find her frowning at him. "What."

"You looked him up didn't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? She's like my sister."

"You didn't look Clark up. You knew who he was and you remained silent." He didn't respond to her quiet words. She rubbed his shoulder. "Be sure you know where your heart lays Sherlock. That's all I'm saying."

He crossed his arms and scowled as his mother turned and walked away. His father glanced up and shot him, 'the look'. 'The look' had a variety of definitions. Sometimes 'the look' was 'you are so dead.' Or 'you really dared to do that to your mother in front of me?' Right now, it was the 'I don't know why you're giving her that look, but there better be a good reason for it!'

He was saved from his father moving towards him by questioning him, by Uncle John entering the room. Everyone stood up and held their breath. When he hesitated his father said. "Tell it to us straight John."

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "The man sliced her throat twice, slicing the jugular as well." Molly gasps and her husband gripped her tightly around her waist, as if he can hold her up for the news. Sherlock held his breath as his lungs tightened in his chest. "She choked on her blood for quite a bit, we had to drain her lungs. She flat-lined on us twice, but, she is going to be all right." Everyone in the room collapsed into tears of relief and words of praise. Sherlock reached for a chair and gripped the back of it before his knees collapsed on him in sheer relief. "As near as we can tell, she'll have no speech issues in the future. She will have two slices on the left side of her throat. She's got 36 stitches and will definitely be needing therapy when she's out of the hospital. She should be all right in about four weeks."

Molly collapsed onto the ground crying, with her husband's arms around her. He looked at them, crying in relief. His pain would have faded in time, had Lisa died. But theirs, the love a parent had for a child could never die, nor go away. They would have lost their only child.

He was brought to attention by Mary hurrying up and hugging her father. Shaun stood up and surveyed them from a short distance away. She kissed her father's cheek. "You're amazing."

He rolls his eyes. "Thanks darling." He notes Shaun and gives both of them a look back and forth. "Am I missing something here?"

"Not really. Father," she beckons Shaun forward. "this is Shaun. I just met him today and he came to give me some support."

"Oh." Uncle John was taking this a lot calmer than he thought he would. "I see."

Shaun reached out and shook his head. "It's nothing like you're thinking. She was upset in the movie theatre and I just happened to be talking with her when you called her."

Sherlock couldn't resist adding. "Don't worry Uncle John. He checks out clean according to the yard."

Mary turns towards him, her eyes wide. "You didn't."

He smirks at her and he crosses his arms. "It was business. Of course I did."

His mother exhales and shakes her head. "Oh boy."

Shaun glowers at him. "Am I to understand….you just had the police run my file…through their systems for your satisfaction?"

"Only for Mary's sake. I doubt she's told you about her-

"Shut up Sherlock!" Mary shouts at him. "You've no right!"

"Everyone." His father says firmly. "Calm down. Now! Everyone's tense enough at it is!"

"Your girlfriend didn't die!" Mary spits at him. "I can live my life without you!"

Everyone's head jerks towards Sherlock. He glowers at her angrily. "Nobody knew that!"

"Well, they do now!"

"Let me get this straight," Shaun says. "he's dating Lisa? Right?" Mary nods. "And… he's upset that you and I…well, we aren't anything yet. So, friends?" She nods again. "You said you two….weren't romantically involved at all?"

"Never." Pain flashes in Mary's eyes and she bites back a comment. He can see it, practically sitting on her tongue.

"So….what's the issue?"

"Listen," Sherlock spits out in fury. "you don't belong here! This strictly for family and friends. You're not welcome here!"

Shaun's eyes flashed and he walked up to him. He watched in slow motion as Shaun drew back his arm and punched him in the nose! "That's….for doing a background check without my permission!" Everyone let out a holler as Sherlock fell back on his behind! Slapping the floor, he rolled back up and threw a punch at Shaun! Shaun recovered faster than normal, throwing a punch at his chin!

Sherlock lunged for him, but was caught at the back of the head by a strong arm. He was whirled around into his father's stern face. His brother's were restraining Shaun and Uncle John was standing between them. "Not now boys." He said. "It's been a difficult day, very tense. I can imagine hormones are careening about like crazy. But we don't need any more of these incidents. Is that clear?"

"Mary," his father said firmly. "if you don't mind, could you take these two and clean up their faces?"

Mary straightened her backbone. "With all due respect Mr. Holmes, your son, can take of himself. If he were lying in the street bleeding in this moment, I'd walk by and spit on him." Everyone stared at Mary in shock. He wasn't surprised though. She was angry with him. She didn't even look at him as she walked up to Shaun and examined his bleeding knuckles. "Come with me. I'll fix you up."

He smiles wirily. "Sure you know what you're doing?"

She nods as they walk out of the room. "I'm an assistant nurse, remember? And my father's a doctor."

He laughs. "Right. Can't see how I forgot that."

"And you," his father says firmly. "are going to clean yourself up and we are going to have a huge talk right now!" He gives him a shove in his back. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Keep giving your opinions, just because Lisa is living for the moment, doesn't mean things couldn't change.**


	15. 15: A father's deduction

Chapter fifteen: A father's deduction

* * *

Sherlock fought the urge to belt his father as he gave him a shove into the men's room. "All right, what was that about?"

"Nothing! Just stress."

"Lie #1, try again."

"It was nothing."

"Lie #2. Let me make a deduction." His father crossed his arms over his chest before pointing at him. "You're jealous."

He glowered as anger rose in his voice. "I am not!"

"Then you better do a damn good job of convincing me that you're not!" Sherlock walked over to the sink, dampening a towel and wiping at the blood on his face. "And then Mary announces to the world that you're dating Lisa! When were you going to inform your family?"

"I am not completely foolish. I told mother."

His father groans and spins around on his heel. "Oh! That woman! I am going to talk with her!"

"Considering your 'talks' involve physical contact than words," his father glowers darkly at him. "I doubt you're going to have much to say."

"Hang loose boy," his father snarls. "you will not be able to get away with speaking disrespectfully to me as you did to Mary."

"I said what was true." He spins around and glowers at his father. "Lisa is lying in the hospital, possibly dying and she shows up with…..some complete stranger and they make small talk!" his father looks completely bored. "Did you see them? Touching and whispering. Even you and mother had the sense to comfort her parents!"

"And you stood in a corner brooding. I didn't hear you telling them that you were dating their daughter."

"It wasn't the time."

"Or could it be that you didn't want anyone to know just yet?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because," he snaps. "I was informed that Mary was in love with me. So I told her today that I felt nothing for her and that she'd better remember that!"

"So, when she shows up with another guy, you freak out!"

"I am not freaking out!"

"Look in the mirror and repeat yourself."

He groans and shakes his head. Why was his father so damn irritating? "Why am I the only who seems to care that Mary is here with some stranger that she's throwing herself at?"

His father laughs, inciting more anger inside his chest. "She is not throwing herself at him."

"She is too!"

"Oh, John raised her well. Why are you so concerned?"

"For some stupid reason, nobody seems to understand that care for her because she is like my sister!"

"No, that's not it." He crossed his arms. "I am not buying this 'she's my sister' act, for one minute." His father begins laughing at him. "Good God, can't see how I missed it. You're in love with Mary Watson!"

"No I am not!"

"You've always been." He snaps his fingers. "I can understand why you're fighting what you feel in the inevitable emotion that you've fallen in love with your childhood friend."

"I never," he spits out in anger. "fell in love with Mary Watson!"

"God, this like arguing with myself." He groans as he runs an impatient hand through his hair. "I wish your mother was here. She can argue with me, I can't argue with me!" He places his fingers under his nose, in that familiar praying position. "Let me spell it out for you. You never fell in love with Mary Watson because you were _always_ in love with her!"

"That's a lie!"

"She's the first girl you ever kissed!"

His eyes flashed in anger as he shouted at his father. "I never kissed Mary Watson in my life!"

"Oh yes you did! You were nine and she was seven!" he snorted. "She dared you to kiss her and ran when you tried! You did catch her and against all of our protests, you kissed her! Your mother's got it on film if you don't believe me!"

He glowers at his father. "I was nine! That means nothing!"

"Really? Because I think it does." He crosses his arms and walks up to him. "I am not sure I am painting this picture bright enough for you. You have nothing against Shaun, except that he has an interest in the woman you love."

"I don't love her!"

"You've been fighting these emotions for so long, for many years. I suppose the constant joking that you two would marry someday would make you fight these emotions harder. In the midst of fighting these emotions, you fancied yourself in love with someone else. You didn't fall for any woman; you fell for her _best friend_. In addition, when did you fall in love with her? On the eve of your sister's wedding. The night you had to dance the waltz with her. The most romantic dance in the world and you'd have to dance it with her. What better way to find some closure?"

"You're imagining things!" he snapped. "I won't hear anymore of this. You've conjured up one situation that isn't there! you're wrong!"

His father groaned in aggravation. "Oh, for God's sake. Do I really have to knock some sense into you at your age?" with that, his father drew back his hand and punched him in the jaw! He grabbed onto his jaw and stared at his father as he advanced towards him. "I can't spank you, but by God, I'm still strong enough to punch you!"

His father drew back his fist and Sherlock caught it with his hand. "Father or not, I won't hit you, but I won't stand by and let you hit me!"

That's when the voice of Mrs. Tammy Holmes filled the sound of the men's bathroom. "Sherlock Hamish Holmes and William Scott Sherlock Holmes, both of you stop this fighting this instance! I mean it!" both men jerked furiously apart. She shook her head and walked up to them, hands on her hips. "What is going on here?"

His father frowned. "What are you doing here? This is the men's room!"

"So I noticed!" She didn't budge one inch. "Now, what is going on? I knew I was right in following you two! Honestly! Sherlock you're too old for such shenanigans with your own son."

"I was knocking some sense into his head."

Sherlock stomped away. "I'm leaving."

His father shouted. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"Let him go!" His mother said as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. "Sherlock! You listen to me!"

He ran down the hall, heading towards the roof. He needed to get away from prying eyes. He rounded a corner and crashed into Mary Watson. She let out a cry and then realized it was him. She turned to run away, but he caught her by her arm and glanced at her tear-streaked face. A quick glance at her lips told him what had upset her.

She'd been kissed.

* * *

**And, here we go! This is your second to final chance before I make my decision. But be warned, I am going to throw a nasty punch at you all in the next chapter.**


	16. 16: Just a kiss

Chapter sixteen: Just a kiss

* * *

Sherlock's eyes flashed and he glanced towards the lab where Shaun was. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" Mary grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Stay out of this; it's not your concern!"

"But he just…

"It's fine!" She snaps as she shoves her hands in her hair. "God! Why do I always attract these creeps?"

"Well, you were asking for it!" He crossed his arms.

"How dare you!" Mary glowered furiously at him.

"You threw yourself at him! What were you thinking?"

"I needed a shoulder to lean on!" She shouted at him. "I have… nobody! My father was in surgery and my only friend was in the hospital! Excuse me for needing companionship."

"You weren't alone! My family was there!"

"Every time there's an emergency, the whole Holmes family goes into a hole! He was simply there! Oh, I forgot, you're a Holmes, I'm a Watson. I must remember that one half of the partnership must have emotions, the other one mustn't!"

She turned on her heel and stomped away from him. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Let me go!"

"You are not walking away from me again! I'm not done talking to you just yet."

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" That said, he grabbed her, hoisted her over his shoulder and went towards the roof. "Go ahead!"

Mary inhaled and screamed. "Help!" He got inside the elevator, which was unfortunately, empty and punched the button for the roof. Tears of aggravation filled her eyes and she pleaded. "Sherlock. Put me down. Please."

"No."

"You're hurting my waist."

"Sorry." He did as she asked, letting her down cautiously. She smoothed her shirt back down around her exposed waist as he put his hands on his hips and glowered down at her. "And I am going to find this Shaun creep and charge him with assault."

"It wasn't assault!"

"Oh really?" his eyes scanned her form. "He had his hands on your shoulders; the material is stretched, so you tried to get away from him!"

"He did it on purpose!" She shouted. "He said, if he did something to me that you'd care. I said you wouldn't care less. So he kissed me, to prove to me that we're both wrong and he's right!"

"I'm so going to hit him for that." He demanded. "Why the hell would he kiss you to prove that I supposedly care about you?"

"Because he thinks you're in love with me!" She shouts at him. "Isn't it obvious!"

"I am not in love with you!" He shouts at her. "I will not be in love with you! Why does everyone think I'm in love with you?"

"I don't know!"

He studies her for a second, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. No matter what anyone thinks…I am not in love with you."

"Then tell them that!" She snaps. "You've already informed me of that earlier today! I wish you'd stop cornering me and repeating it as if you're trying to convince yourself of it!"

Her anger boiled past the boiling point and she reached out and slapped his face hard. He flinched and she went to slap him again, but he caught her hand. She went to smack him with her other hand, but he grabbed her wrist, his brown eyes flashing with barely restrained anger. He slammed her hands against the wall of the elevator behind her.

The elevator door dinged open and they jumped. Sherlock whirled around and shouted at the doctor. "Take the next elevator! Now!"

The man looked at them in shock, but did as he asked. Sherlock released one of her hands and closed the elevator doors. Mary was trembling now and she asked in as firm a voice as she could. "Let me go."

"Don't ever slap me again."

"Let go of me! Now!"

"Or what?"

She didn't have an answer for that. She stared at him as he stared down at her. Both of them were breathing heavily and she tried hard not to notice how close they were. They were close enough to kiss if one of them made a move. Well, it certainly wasn't going to be him. She didn't even know where that thought came from, because they were both mad at each other.

Mary couldn't stand the temptation a moment longer. A sudden surge of courage came out of nowhere and she leaned forward and kissed Sherlock on the mouth. Sherlock stiffened for a moment, and it was a short moment. For suddenly in the next moment, they were clinging to each other as if they were the only stable thing in an earthquake.

Slowly, ever so slowly as they worked their mouths against each other, Sherlock released her hands, allowing them both the privilege of touching each other. He tightly wrapped one hand around her shoulder and the other around her hip, pulling her against him. She ran her hands through his wavy, brown hair as she'd wanted to do for years. She should be frightened by the way, Sherlock's hands moved around her body, gripping her tightly, touching her in somewhat intimate places. Especially, after her ordeal, she should have been frightened. But how could she ever be scared of Sherlock Holmes? She'd been in love with him for more than ten years!

Soft moans and whimpers eased out of her mouth as they continue kissing. Sherlock's hands were now brushing slightly under her shirt, caressing her skin, causing her to shiver and unconsciously move her body against his. They moved in perfect sync, her hands tangling in his hair. The elevator grew smaller and hotter as they continued this frantic kissing session. She could feel his hands gripping her tightly her hips through her jeans.

Then, she wondered if it was simply anxiousness and adrenaline on his part. After all, this had been a hard day and he hadn't been acting like himself. He was angry and like her, he could just be reacting this way because she was simply there. The moment she thought those words, he broke the kiss. He looked at her, shock on his features and then he stepped away. Mary felt as if her limbs were jelly.

She inhaled deeply, bringing a shaking finger up to her mouth as she studied Sherlock's reaction. He stared at her, disbelief in his eyes. "No." He began backing away slowly, shaking his head in what she interpreted as horror. "God no."

Hurt filled her chest as he moved towards the elevator door. "Sherlock?" He ignored her and pushed the button that opened the door. "Sherlock, please!"

He ran down the hospital hall, his coat flying behind him. Mary exhaled deeply and sank back against the wall, her chest heaving rapidly. What had she done? She'd destroyed the last shred of friendship between her and Sherlock. Not to mention between her and Lisa; she'd betrayed her.

It was at that moment that she noticed the song playing inside the elevator. Heather Headley's 'I wish I wasn't,' one of her favorite songs. _I wish I wasn't in love with you, so you couldn't hurt me. It just ain't fair, the way you treat, no, you don't deserve me. Wasting my time thinking about you and you ain't never gonna change. I wish I wasn't in love with you, so I wouldn't feel this way. _And that's what her whole problem was. She wouldn't be hurting so much if she wasn't in love with him. She was letting him use her, play with her and then twist her to his own bidding. She made her decision then and there.

She'd leave England, go somewhere else. She didn't care where, as long as she was out from under the watchful eye of Sherlock Holmes Jr. as painful as it would be for her. She'd talk to her father that night and she if he had any advice for her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Besides, she'd find someone else, Sherlock could concentrate on Lisa and they'd both be a lot better off.

* * *

**And...I threw everyone for a loop. This chapter is for Romy, I hope you were pleased with this. Now, my decision is almost made. In the next chapter, mother and son talk and he makes his decision in the following chapter.**


	17. 17: Love is a choice

Chapter seventeen: Love is a choice

* * *

Sherlock ran as if the very devil was chasing him. He wasn't sure where how long he ran until he arrived at 221B Baker Street. He couldn't believe it! He'd actually kissed Mary Watson! Well, to be fair, she kissed him and he reacted to it. His heart was pounding in his throat as visions of her pink lips and the feel of her body against his invaded his mind. He shook his head again, refusing to relive those thoughts again.

He ran into his room, slammed the door and flopped onto his bed. Reaching for the remote control, he turned on his CD player and soon the familiar sounds of 'Toccata from Tombeau de Couperin' by Maurice Ravel filled his flat. He lay flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling, listening to the complex notes that described the twisted emotions in his soul. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it. It was Mary. He couldn't answer it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

What had he done? Why had he given into Mary's kiss so easily? He didn't even push her away! Instead, he gave into the kiss. He remembered groping Mary as if she was his life support. He was going to be dating Lisa as soon as she was able to see him. True, they couldn't go out on dates, but they could still watch movies, play games, hold hands and stuff like that until she was better.

It must have been the stress. There was no other logical explanation for why he'd reacted to her so. But then…why had it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest? If he hadn't broken the kiss, things would have spiraled out of control that instance and he would have probably taken Mary Watson that moment, against the wall, in the elevator. Not that he would have known what he was doing anyway, he hadn't thought about stuff like that until now. He hadn't even thought about that with Lisa. It was the heat of the moment. It was lust. Nothing more than that.

A gentle tap on his door caused him to look at it. "Sherlock?" he exhaled, it was his mother. "May I come in? I wanted to collect your clothes for the wash."

He exhales. "Come on in mother." He stands up as she enters and moves to get the laundry basket. "I can do these you know."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "I know. But I love ironing and washing clothes; and you know it!" He chuckles before shaking his head. She studies him. "You look tired. You should take a shower."

"I'm not tired." He admits. "I'm mad at myself."

She frowns. "Oh?"

He exhales and sits down on the bed. "I don't know how you manage to get everything out of me. I don't know how father hides anything from you."

"He can't hide anything from me anymore. I think you tell me because you're so like your father and I." She smiled. "You've got your father's brain, looks and build. You've got my coloring and you've got my heart." She shakes her head. "My heart and your father's head combined together, it's not easy."

"It's not funny mother."

"I know and I wasn't saying that it was funny. I was sympathizing." She exhales and shifts the laundry basket to her side. "Do you want to talk?" He shakes his head and she nods. "All right. I understand."

She turns to walk away and he blurts out. "I kissed Mary Watson." She pauses and turns towards him. He can only look at her shoes. "And now…I don't know what ends up."

"I see." She sits down beside him, placing a hand on his knee. "And you realized that….maybe, just maybe….you cared about her more than you realized?" he couldn't deny it; he nods his head at her. "I see. Well…I'm not sure what to say. I know you care for both, so now, it's down to you deciding which woman is the right one for you."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I thought I did with Lisa, and then today with Mary….it had to be lust, heat of the moment."

"If it had been, you'd be feeling guilty because you betrayed Lisa. I'm feeling confusion from you, not guilt."

"I can't believe I did that. I mean, you and father have the most perfect marriage." She rolls her eyes. "I'm serious. I don't see couples with a relationship like you two. I thought, Lisa and I had that kind of stability, and then….Mary just turned my world upside down."

"Ok, I think I know what part of the issue is. Stop comparing my marriage to what you'd like yours to be. I know you won't believe me, but, your father and I had a very horrid marriage for a time."

He looked up at her frowned. "What?"

She nods. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Now that I look back at it, our second marriage was out of necessity as much as it was about love. Uncle Mycroft had dissolved our marriage; your father didn't even know that you and Linda existed!"

He frowned at his mother. "You never said that. You said you two renewed your vows because of the distance between you two."

"And it's true." She said seriously. "We thought it was for the best we didn't tell you children the details. I was actually engaged to Lisa's father when he came back for me!"

His eyes widened. "No way!"

"I'm serious. Your father actually made his grand entrance right after I accepted his proposal. We've made a joke of it throughout the years, but those two years without your father were hell for me. Even after our remarriage, things weren't the perfect fairy tale ending."

"What do you mean?"

She exhaled. "Your father and I promised we'd never mention this to any of you children unless it's necessary. Maybe it'll be good for you, I don't know. Frankly, I think you hold your father and me up on a pedestal. Your father, I know you admire him a lot, but trust me, his soul has a few stains."

"Such as?"

She's quiet for a long moment before speaking solemnly. "Now, before I tell you, I want you to understand that I forgave him completely and I love him more than I've loved any man on this earth. Swear to me that you'll never reproach him for this, nor speak of this to anyone without my permission."

"I swear it."

She inhales and speaks calmly. "Your father had an affair." His heart stopped at those words as shock washes over him in waves. "Now, it was for a case."

"A case!"

She laughs lightly. "I know my reaction as well. I was five months pregnant with Scott and Alexander. I said it was for a case, I should rephrase that and say, that it was for my safety. You see…I'd been raped." Sherlock jumped out of his chair and stared down at his mother in shock. "Now, don't think about looking for the man, your father killed him that very night."

He shook his head in disappointment. "When? When did this happen?"

"John and Mary's wedding day, though we told them it happened the day before. Didn't need them to their wedding day tarnished."

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't have to. Your father carries all kinds of things in his pockets, magnifying glasses, handcuffs, glue, and a ton of other stuff. This particular day, he'd brought these amnesia type pills, able to erase my memory for the day. I didn't know I'd been raped and he hid that from me." She smiled sadly. "In spite of how stupid he was, you can see that he was doing that because he loved me. The woman, her name was Janine, was a decoy. He had an affair with her, to divert the attention from me. This man, Magnussen, was using me, to see how much your father cared about me. In order to divert attention from you, your sister and me, he had an affair with Janine. Naturally, I found out a month later and I was actually considering a divorce that day. In fact I would have gone through with it, if he hadn't died the very day I found out."

He frowns. "Died?"

"Aunt Mary shot him," his eyes widened in shock. "but that's another long story. Well, as I waited for him to improve I realized that in spite of everything, I still loved him." Sherlock shook his head in disbelief. "He was my husband; I had two of his children and was pregnant with two more of his. Love is never an easy disease to cure Sherlock. And when he died, he really did, he flat-lined and I brought him back. I realized that I wasn't going to be happy with another man because like it or not, he was the love of my life. once we were talking again, we made a pact to be more open and honest with each other. Your father, in the year we courted and married, only said he loved me twice. Our second marriage he said it more often, after the affair, we became the couple that you see and know now. Marriage and love is a choice. We knew that we still loved each other and decided that we'd fight for what we had. We had no one to rely on except for each other. And we made it."

He nodded numbly as her words settled into his brain. "It's a choice?"

"Yes. A choice to fight for what you've got and to commit to it. And before you ask, I never, ever regretted my choice." She stood up and picked up the laundry basket. "I've got to get to work."

He stood up and took it from her. "I'll carry these."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'll be up making dinner. Pizza. You want your spicy chicken special?"

He chuckles. "Why not?"

She hurried back up the stairs and he went down to get the laundry going. He shook his head as all the information rolled around in his mind. Nothing had changed in the way he felt about them, but he saw them a little differently now, in a good way.

He made his way up the stairs, pausing in the doorway to watch his parents preparing the pizza. John and William were watching Maria and Monica. He watched as mother opened up the can of pineapples before taking a drink of her ice water. She set her water down, patting his father on his hip, asking him to move over. He did so with a face, but his eyes lit up as she bent over to pick up the pizza pans. He reached out and swatted her on the behind. She let out a shriek and straightened up, smacking her head on the cabinet.

She let out a yowl and grabbed her head as father began apologizing profusely. He examined her head as she reached for her ice water. Certain he was distracted; she poured her ice water down his back, earning a roar from him. Everyone laughed and cheered as she broke free and ran around the counter with him in pursuit. Naturally, father caught her and pulled her against him. She laughed in his face, only to be silenced by his kissing her.

His mother was right. It was a choice. And he had to make his choice soon. He couldn't speak to Lisa until he was allowed to see her in almost three days. He wouldn't see Mary in that time either. That way, he could collect his thoughts and emotions properly before making his choice.

* * *

**And he makes his decision...in the next chapter. **

**Congrats to Trrmo77 on your blessed arrival, great hearing from you again. This chapter is for you!**

**And thank you Romy, I wish it had more attention to, but I'm glad for what I've got. **


	18. 18: A fine romance

**Ok, this is the moment everyone's been waiting for. I thought about this long and hard, then I heard a song a few days ago that clinched it for me. I actually read a few chapters back and realized that I'd put a line from that song in there without realizing it. So, I hope everyone's happy, because I certainly am.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: A fine romance

* * *

_Days later,_

* * *

It was 10:00 and Mother was still sound asleep. She was on the couch with her head buried against his father's chest. He waved at his father as he tiptoed towards the refrigerator to grab an apple. His father waved him over as soon as he grabbed his apple. "Off to see Lisa?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." He glances at his mother's exhausted body. "Rough night?"

He nods and groans slightly. "Yeah. The girls kept her up all night and I was out working a case. Got home at four and found her pacing the floor, exhausted. So, they're at that age where we just let them holler their heads off until they realize that there's no one crying. They were both fine, just cranky."

Sherlock nods. "And mother hates that. I remember her crying when John had to learn that the world didn't revolve around him."

His father exhales and shakes his head. "This was worse than that time, as her daughters. I had to slip a sleeping pill into her cocoa. Should be wearing off pretty soon though." He glances at the clock. "You better go. Make sure you bring her something."

"Yeah. I will." He smiles tightly. "This will be a day to remember."

* * *

_At Bart's,_

* * *

Lisa blinks at her in surprise. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"

Mary exhales. "I don't want to say. I'd rather nobody; besides my father know where I'm going."

Lisa reached for her hand. "I shall miss you."

"You shall have Sherlock." Mary squeezes her hand. "That's all that matters."

Lisa shrugs. "I don't know. I've had a few days to think about him in this hospital bed."

"He loves you."

"I'm so sorry Mary." She said sympathetically. "I really, really am. I feel terrible."

Mary smiles as best as she could. She'd tried to apologize to Sherlock, but he'd vanished and he'd refused to respond to any of her messages. She'd finally confessed everything to her father and her desire to move away for a bit. One of her Uncles, on her father's side, she'd grown extremely close to in the years, had been inviting her to visit him in France for a while dozens of things had prevented her from going, her work, Sherlock, and her father. But now, was the perfect time for her to visit. No one really knew much about her father's side of the family, so she'd be safe from Sherlock and his family making their deductions.

Mary glanced at her watch, her mother's watch actually. Lisa exhales. "When does your flight leave?"

"An hour." She stands up, leans over and hugs Lisa. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Text me as soon as you're settled. I'm so bored here. And be sure to send me a few postcards."

Mary laughs. "I will. Goodbye Lisa, I'll see you sometime around Christmas."

"That's a long time, since its valentine's day today, but it's better than nothing. Goodbye Mary."

She smiled as she picked up her bag and went to hurry outside. Her father was waiting with the taxi and all her luggage. She entered the elevator and entered the lobby. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Sherlock Holmes approaching her. She inhaled as he smiled nervously at her. She smiled back at him, but her smile dimmed when she saw the pink roses in his hand, obviously for Lisa.

"Hello Sherlock." She says cordially.

"Hi." He shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh, look, I've got to talk to Lisa for a bit. But, I really need to talk to you later. Ok?"

She nods and smiles. "All right. We'll talk later."

He smiles. "Good."

And with that, he turns off and heads into the elevator. Mary turns and walks briskly towards the exit. She had an hour to make it to Heathrow Airport and then, she'd be on her way to France. Fortunately, she could speak fluent French, so adjusting shouldn't be too difficult for her. Besides, the excitement and glamour of France would make her forget all about Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

"Hello Lisa." Lisa frowns at him as he bends over and kisses her forehead. She glances at the roses he extends to her. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks." She mutters as she toys with the velvet petals.

He sits on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter? You're acting like you lost your best friend."

"I did." She crosses her arms and leans back. "Lisa's gone."

He shrugs. "She'll be back again."

"Around Christmas!" She groans. "Are all you Holmes that disinterested in people and their emotions?"

"What are you talking about?" she frowns and looks up at Sherlock; his face is a mask of confusion. "Why would she be back around Christmas?"

She stares at him. "She's leaving London. She's not coming back."

His mouth drops open. "What? Why?"

"She wouldn't say." Her eyes narrow. "Did you do something to her while I was in here? I'll just bet you did!"

He exhales guiltily. "Yes. But it wasn't my fault and believe me….I didn't intend for this to happen."

"Don't sugar coat it…I hate it when people do that!" Lisa frowns and studies him for a moment before smiling broadly. "Sherlock Hamish Holmes….you're in love with Mary Watson!"

He exhales and shrugs. "I don't know. She kissed me in the elevator while we were having an argument and…I lost my head. I've thought this whole thing through and calculated the possibilities of a," He was cut off by a punch to his shoulder blade. He stares at Lisa in shock as she sits up. "what was that for!?"

"You muttonhead!" she points to the door. "Don't calculate anything! I've been thinking about us and I think we had a little bit of Christmas day panic and lost our heads. Now, Mary is leaving! Go get her!"

"What?!" he looks at her as if she's lost his mind.

"You're not understanding what's going on here." She shakes her head. "Mary is getting on a plane at Heathrow Airport and going for parts unknown." His eyes bulge in shock. "She's going to be out of London in an hour if you don't get her! Go!"

"But," he stammers. "what about-

"Don't ask me anything! Go! Now!"

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "You're a great sport."

"No. I just happen to have a crush on my current doctor, which is why this situation is so easy. Now go get her!" he laughs as he heads for the door. "And I get to be the bridesmaid and you must name one of your girls after me!"


	19. 19: A promise for Mary

Chapter nineteen: A promise for Mary

* * *

"Boarding pass and ticket please." Mary nodded as she handed the attendant her pass and ticket. She was feeling as if she was going to burst into tears and she hadn't even gotten on the plane yet. Her father had dropped her off and they said their goodbyes in the terminal.

"Mary!" she spun around at the sound of Sherlock's shout. Well, not only her, but also everyone in the airport did. He glanced at their terminal and his eyes lit up. "Mary!" Desperate to avoid an argument, she took her boarding pass from the attendant and hurried so she could get on the plane. He surely wouldn't follow her onto the plane. "Mary!"

"Sir!" The attendant shouted. "You can't do that! I'm calling security!"

"Don't bother!" she looked around and saw Sherlock was right behind her. She began running so she could get onto the plane. "I've got the whole team after me! Mary!"

"Leave me alone!" she was just about to set her foot on the plane when Sherlock grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. She let out a shriek and pushed at him. "Sherlock let me go!"

"Oh, stop it with the dramatics Mary; we're creating a big enough scene as it is!"

"Then let me go!"

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when I let you out of my arms again Mary Ann Watson!" Mary stopped struggling and stared at Sherlock in shock. He was sweating hard, breathing rapidly as he looked her dead in the eye and said. "I'm so sorry that it took me forever to realize that I was in love you!" Mary's world spun crazily and she gripped onto his arms tighter to keep from fainting. "But I do. In addition, I am not…going to waste anymore time not letting you know. And also know," his hand crept around to the back of her neck. "I am not letting you go."

That said, Sherlock pulled her towards him and kissed her on the mouth! Mary's eyes widened as she was pressed against his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart against hers. She was vaguely aware of applause and whistles as Sherlock lifted her up from the ground for a perfect 'Love Actually' moment.

He exhaled and pulled away from her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Say something Mary. Say anything. No." He paused for a moment and said. "Say…you'll come back with me."

Though those were the words she'd been longing to hear from him for years, Mary couldn't do as he asked. How could she trust him? He'd broken her heart so many times. Mary shook her head. "I can't Sherlock."

He didn't even blink. "Nice try Mary, but I'm not taking it."

"No. I'm serious. One day, you tell me that you've fallen for someone else."

"No I won't." he began shaking his head. "I won't."

"Sherlock!" she threw her hands in the air. "What am I to you? Four days ago, you told me that I'm like your sister! Then….we kiss in the elevator and….you react to it." He nods. "But then you won't contact me when I call and text you. Moreover, what about Lisa? You've got a girl friend."

"And that's exactly what she is. A girl _friend._ Lisa told me to go get you." He smirks. "I had to promise we'd let her be a bridesmaid though." She groaned and shook her head. "Sorry. I know, too soon, way too soon."

"No the point is….how can I trust you?" she shook her head as her voice broke. "I loved you for….ten years and," she covered her mouth. "you….you didn't care. I've watched you and I've felt you," he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. She shrugged it away. "push me away."

"Mary. I've told you…I'm a stupid idiot. I've been stumbling around in the dark with my eyes blindfolded because I'm too dumb to see," he ran his hand down her cheek. "what a beautiful, precious treasure was right in front of my eyes."

"I want to believe you, really, I do." She inhales. "But what insurance do I have that you're not….going to break my heart…again and again? And what about my…attack?" her head shot up. "How do I know it's not pity you feel? Or guilt?"

He shook his head. "Don't be stupid Mary."

"I am not being stupid! I'm being practical. You were the officer who made the arrest of my rapist! You…were present for it." She looked down. "You can't just….spring things like this on people."

"Sorry about that. I don't care," he says tightly. "that you were raped." She blinks and looks at him as hurt prickled her heart. He groans and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Of course, I care about your emotional feelings. But if you're thinking that I mind that I wasn't your first, you're wrong, I don't care. I want _you _as a person Mary and you know that deep down inside that I'm the man for you. It's obvious that we feel something very strong for each other. We got very touchy feely in that elevator and you didn't freak out. Why?"

"Because I've been in love with you since I was seven!"

"Exactly and I've probably been in love with you for those years as well. I'm going to have hours of talking to do with you and I am going to attempt to make it up to you, but I don't have time for this. But for now, you asked for proof, so I brought you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Mary gasped and swayed slightly. He shook his head. "No, it's not a wedding or an engagement ring." He opened up the box and stared at the silver ring with diamonds going around two adjoining hearts. "My father gave this to my mother, when they decided to start dating. It's a promise ring. I stopped by the house and picked it up before coming here. I am so sure this time Mary. I never thought to give this to Lisa, I thought of you. I want a permanent bond between us."

She inhaled and asked. "Are you serious?"

He groans in aggravation. "For God's sake Mary, I broke through security at Heathrow, decked about ten security guards, ran through ten different terminals looking for you and I brought my mother's promise ring. Of course, I'm serious! Mary, will you stay here with me?"

She covered her mouth as she mulled the possibilities over and over in her mind. Should she give him one last chance? She looked at him, studying Sherlock, he was definitely in earnest. She inhaled deeply as she thought about her choice here. Did he deserve one more chance? Dare she risk her heart for one more time?

Sherlock inhaled. "And know that if you tell me 'no' here and now. I intend to hop on the next flight out to France and I will not stop until I've found you. So you might as well say 'yes' here and now. How about it?"

Mary smiled and shook her head before responding. "Yes. Yes, I'll stay Sherlock."

"Good!" he slid the ring on her hand and kissed her on the mouth. Everyone cheered as he lifted her up bridal style into his arms. He kissed her soundly on the mouth before pulling away after a few moments, resting her head. "Come on, let's get you home now. It's my parent's twenty-fourth anniversary and we can't miss out on it."


	20. 20: Mary's song

Chapter twenty: Mary's song

* * *

Sherlock shook his head as he watches Mary examine the basket of gifts. She glances up and smiles at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean, what are you looking at?"

"You."

Mary flushed lightly. "You're supposed to be helping me find a present for your parents."

"Trust me, you're not going to find a wedding anniversary present suitable for Valentine's Day and a wedding anniversary. I've tried for years."

She smirks. "You weren't shopping with me then." She shook her head and continued looking at the baskets. "I might find something."

"Don't bet on it." He watches her, her blonde ponytail swinging back and forth across her shoulders. He stepped towards her and pulled the hair band loose. She turned and looked at him as he rearranged her hair around her face. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it."

She shifts. "I don't like my hair loose. It makes my face look….large."

"It," he says slowly as he takes her face in his hand. "enhances it."

"Sherlock," she murmurs. "we're in public."

"Don't care." That said, he kisses her lightly on the lips. He smiles as she gives into his kiss, stepping towards him. The sounds of a camera clicking caused them to separate and Sherlock recognized the man moving away from them as a photographer for a large newspaper. He could only imagine what their cover picture was going to be tomorrow. He turned to Mary whose mouth was hanging open slightly. "Well, I'm going to have every man in England envying me tomorrow."

Mary shook her head. "Sherlock." He grinned at her and she laughed at his expression. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're incorrigible." She picked up this nicely done up, red basket and shook her head. "Come on. We need to go."

"Right."

Sherlock kept his hand on Mary's shoulder the entire taxi ride towards 221B Baker Street. They'd talked a bit, but not too much, this was very unusual thing for both of them. He couldn't believe how stupid and blind he'd been about his own heart and emotions. He took his hand off her once to shot a quick text to his mom, which she responded to instantly. No one knew where he was and no one knew Mary was back and he was going to let them know how they felt about each other.

He helped her out of the taxi and took her bags. He set them on the lower level and handed her the bouquet of red roses. "Here you go."

She frowned. "But, these were for your mother."

"I lied. I already got her a present." He smiled as she accepted the roses. "I bought them for you. There's a variety of the shades of red, they each have a meaning and I'll tell you them later."

"Ok." She said timidly as she flushed. "I'm nervous."

"I can tell." He heard the music start up and began to lead her up the stairs. "Be quiet though. I want you to listen to the music."

She nods as Taylor Swift's country voice fills his parent's flat. _She said, "I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, like pretty lights."_

Mary shook her head and whispered. "You're kidding me."

He shook his head. "No I'm not."_ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love. And our mamma's smiled and rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my, my, my." _"I could have sworn that she wrote this song for us. For years, I thought it was called, 'Oh my, my, my.' Then I realized it was called 'Mary's song' and it suits you. It suits us."

_Took me back to the house and the backyard trees. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did,_ Mary shook her head and smiled brightly as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles._ you never did. Took me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried._ They laughed quietly and rested their heads together. _ Just two kids, you and I. Oh my, my, my, my._

He gave her a quick peck on the mouth before asking. "You ready?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

All eyes widened when Mary walked into the room with Sherlock holding onto her hand. His parents eyed them with surprise. _Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. _

Uncle John hurried towards Mary and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" _But your eyes still shinned like pretty lights. _"I dropped you off at the airport myself."

Sherlock pulled Mary into his side. "That would be my fault Sir." _And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, _on cue, Sherlock reached for her hand, holding it up, revealing his mother's promise ring, which now graced her hand._ they never believed we'd really fall in love! _

And the whole room erupted into shocked shouts, cheers and whistles. _And our mamma's smiled and rolled their eyes._ His mother was openly crying and his father was…well, digesting the information._ And said, "Oh my, my, my."_

He turned to Uncle John who was standing there in complete shock. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Mr. Watson," calling him Uncle John would have made this whole situation sound weird. "I love your daughter and I've obtained her permission to begin dating her. But I'd like your permission and your blessing to do so."

Uncle John stared at him, then Mary and then back to him. Sherlock held his breath as Uncle John shook his head, wiping his eyes before saying. "Of course, Sherlock…you have my permission." Everyone cheered and shrieked as Uncle John hugged Sherlock. "I never thought I'd say things like this."

"To be honest sir," he pulled away and smiled. "neither did I. don't worry, she'll be yours for a few more years. We've got a lot to discuss still, I've got a ton of things to make up to her. I've done some calculations about our dating and I believe-

"Oh shut up Sherlock," his mother said loudly. "And just kiss the girl!"

He grinned as he grabbed Mary around the waist. "Don't mind if I do!"

Mary let out a faint cry as he dipped her backwards before kissing her, making a show of it. Still, he felt her smile against his lips as she gripped his shoulders tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for balance. Somewhere, in the background, Taylor Swift can be heard putting in her final words.

_Oh, my, my, my!_

* * *

**I was listening to Taylor Swift the day before when I heard 'Mary's song' again and it dawned on me how it fit them so well. After all, Mary is two years older than Sherlock. I actually had written in a line, subconsciously a few chapters back, which I discovered when checking on something I'd written. Now, my story is coming to an end. Be sure to vote on my poll. So far my Torchwood fic is pulling ahead.**


	21. 21: I chose right

Chapter twenty-one: I chose right

* * *

_Four years later,_

* * *

To everything, there is a season and a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die; a time to plant and a time to uproot. A time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build up. A time to weep and a time to laugh. A time to mourn and a time to dance. A time to scatter stones and a time to gather them. A time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing. A time to search and a time to give up. A time to keep and a time to throw away. A time to tear and a time to mend. A time to be silent and a time to speak. A time to love and a time to hate. A time for war and a time for peace.

Indeed, time would take it's time and all things that were meant to happen in due time, did. Sherlock and Mary's relationship blossomed and flourished. Mary had made his heart filled with joy and he in turn made her feel loved and cherished. The media had a field day with their relationship and both were relentlessly stalked at first. But as their courtship dragged on for several years, the media lost interest. They worked on crime scenes together and it was arranged for Mary to get some form of pay while she worked with Sherlock. She was as valuable to him as his mother had been to his father many years ago. Mary learned to shoot, throw knives and martial arts to defend herself and she began to inherit some of the darkness that had run through her mother's veins.

Mary, now feeling safe and confident in love was able to find her nerve and she and Sherlock had several merry arguments. One moment they were shouting at each other and one second later Sherlock had her clutching him in a deep embrace. Their relationship was as physical as allowed, but nothing to extreme. Mary's attack had left her mentally frightened on some occasions, prohibiting things from going too far. After courting for three years, Sherlock had Mary move into his flat with him. Uncle John didn't care about their decision, for he'd done a similar thing. His parents, however, hit the roof, but Sherlock promised that he and Mary wouldn't have sex until they were married. And that for most part was true; he could still get pleasure from Mary's body simply by touching or kissing her. Still, it was getting harder and harder for them to resist the urge.

Then one day, Sherlock and Mary were hurrying through Trafalgar Square on a rainy day when Sherlock stopped Mary by the fountains. She glanced at him. "Sherlock, I'm getting wet." He was always doing crazy little things, things that she was never expecting. Sherlock and her rarely had time for romance, but they'd decided that they didn't need romance, after being together for so many years. Their 'romance' was like their parents. It was simply there, no need to find it or act on it, for it was always there.

"Mary," he exhaled as he pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets before cupping her face in his hands. "I cannot go another moment without letting you know how deeply I love you." Mary flushed as he kissed her hand before getting down on one knee. Mary gasped and covered her mouth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Mary, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Sherlock, I will."

He'd stood up and kissed her on the mouth as the rain streamed down their faces, somehow managing to make this the most intoxicating kiss he'd ever given her. Whenever it rained, she'd remember this moment, how she felt with the blood pounding through her veins.

They decided to marry on May first, which made the wedding two months away. Mary and Sherlock wanted Mrs. Holmes to create the wedding, make it as magical as possible. There was no denying that his mother had a talent with the music and the mood setting. She'd promised to keep it elegant and along the lines of what Mary wanted. Mary wanted just something simple, but after her future mother-in-law showing her a multitude of wedding themes, she decided on wanting a white, fairytale wedding. Sherlock had flat out refused to wear a white tuxedo, stating that if he was forced to wear a white tuxedo, he was going to elope with Mary and he wouldn't bring her back until she was properly impregnated!

Lisa rebutted her original request to be Mary's bridesmaid, as she was pregnant. Her crush with her doctor, James Marlow, had paid off. As soon as she was able, the two became physically involved in a hot and steamy relationship. After Lisa gave birth to their daughter, Pansy, and was pregnant with their second, did Mr. Marlow make an honest woman of her and marry her.

Scott had gotten over Mary slowly but surely. Last year, he'd tripped over a chair and spilled his hot coffee over Alexander's secretary's lap. Her name was Penny Tate, a beautiful, redheaded, Irish woman with a thick accent. He'd worked hard to get her attention and they were now courting. Linda had a difficult time becoming pregnant. After being married for two years, they adopted a set of four-year old twins, Christopher and Alice. Once the papers were final and legal, Linda became pregnant, throwing everyone for a happy loop.

Maria and Monica kept their parents on their toes every day. His father did the unthinkable. He announced his retirement from the crime scene, stating he wanted to spend more time with his family. However, as mother predicted, a week later he was down at Scotland Yard, insulting everyone for his or her lack of intellect. Sherlock, unlike his father, arranged to get a month off of his work to go to Paris. Aunt Irene and uncle Mycroft had let them use their residence for their honeymoon. It was completely private, with servants in private, separate quarters, giving them the run of the house.

His mother had done a great job making their wedding day special for Mary. She'd helped her shop for a dress and they'd found the perfect dress. The dress was of embroidered Schiffli lace and organza over a satin A-line wedding dress. It was with slight cap sleeves, illusion and had a scalloped lace bateau neckline over a sweetheart bodice with a slightly dropped hand-beaded waistband. Illusion and scalloped lace back bodice features covered button closures. The full box pleated organza over satin skirt had concealed side pockets and a chapel length train. Mary didn't want a white dress, she'd opted for a very pale pink shade instead and it was most becoming.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Uncle John fought the tears as best he could as he handed his only child, his beloved daughter, into the hands of his best friend's oldest son. Sherlock hadn't even bothered waiting to be pronounced man and wife. He kissed Mary the moment she took his hand, earning some laughs from everyone. Their vows were simple and traditional. Sherlock, refused to let Mary Ann Holmes out of his sight as soon as his wedding ring was on her hand.

The wedding dance was the highlight of the evening. They'd learned the dance, without knowing what song they were dancing to. He asked his mother to pick a special song, one that they'd remember forever. And she'd chosen well.

_As I leave my single life behind, thoughts are kinda spinning in my mind. _He pulled Mary into his chest and they began to rumba as everyone let out whistles. She smiled and exhaled as he brushed his lips against her brow._ First, I think about you, then I think about me, loving you. Then, I think about you and me deciding we can be one. It's crazy I know, I wrestled with my pillow all last night. When I look at you,_ he looked down at Mary as she looked up at him._ I know I chose right. _

They began moving in sync, barely taking their eyes from each other as they listened to the song, recognizing the impact it had on them. _Life's a very long road and the crossroads come up right away. And it's sure hard to know which way to go when you've barely begun. And though the road you leave behind can shine so bright. When I look at you, then I know I chose right. _

The tempo changed and they smiled as they moved into the hustle from their rumba. Everyone let out their cheers as they danced merrily together. _Now, maybe we don't mean that much, you and I, and maybe our balloon will never fly. And baby, no one cares if we let things go by. And maybe it doesn't matter if we live or die! But if I'm making promises to you today, I want to know I'll keep them all the way. _Mary's face glowed a happy, bright, pink as they whirled about together. _And if I'm not good meaning what I say, it's time now to try. So I think about you, and I think about me loving you. And I think about my friends who say they're in love when they're just having fun. But I say no, no, no, if I am gonna love,_ he lifted Mary up, spinning her around in the air, before dipping her backwards._ it's with all my might. _He pulled her upright slowly, maintaining eye contact. _And I will be true, I will follow this rule. _He brushed her cheek with his knuckles, delighting in her shiver. _When I look at you…..then I'll know I chose right._

He whispered. "And I did, I know chose right." He leaned forward, claiming his wife's lips as his again.

She nodded and whispered. "Indeed, you did Mr. Holmes." The blood rushed to his head and he realized why his father would go crazy every time his mother called him Mr. Holmes.

He kissed her. "Mrs. Holmes…tonight you're mine."

"And I'm yours."

"And I'm going to warn you," he murmurs against her ear. "I intend to get triplets out of you." The look of shock on her face was well worth the blow that followed from her. However, the laughter in her eyes assured him, that she wouldn't mind completely.

* * *

**And it's over, I'm sorry that Sherlock's story had to end so soon, but all stories must draw to an end. Now, I've got a poll, as I mentioned several times, even if you don't review, please, just vote and give that poll a leap in differences, please. Thank you! The link for Mary's wedding dress is on my profile.**


End file.
